A Future Written in the Past
by heartsbreak-kris
Summary: AU. Kagome Higurashi thinks her life is boring and dull, but then a new kid arrives at school and turns her world upside down. Life ain't so boring now, and what's more... what's this story.. 500 years ago? Tied together by fate? AHHH! IK,MS,SR
1. Chapter 1

**A Future Written In The Past**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi is a normal high shool girl, actually, she's a senior high school girl. This is her final year at Sarayashiki high school. (hehe, I stole the name from, "Yu Yu Ha kusho, but shh!) She was a very fun loving girl who loved to sing and loved music. She also has a passion for myths and legends, but her life isn't like a fun and adventurous legend or myth.

Today was her first day back to school after the summer holidays; first day back as a senior. The day started like any other, woth her noisy alarm clock going off.

.::Beep beep beep beep beep ...::.

"Kagome! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!", yelled Mrs. Higurashi from downstairs.

"Coming...", Kagome said groggily, wiping the sleep away from her eyes. ' _Another Normal boring day, wish something new would happen '._

Kagome put on her green pleated skirt and white blouse. '_ I hate uniforms, and why do these skirts have to be so bloody short?_ '. She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

"Hey mom, gotta run or I'll be late", Kagome said in a rush, slipping her shoes on and hurried towards the door.

"But Kagome? What about your breakfast?", Mrs H. asked in a concerned voice.

"I'll just pig out at lunch, later", Kagome yelled to her mom as she ran out the door.

-------------

Running towards the school she heard the bell ring. She thought glumly to herself, ' _Great, first day as a senior and already late_ '. Running up the steps towards the school she practically flew through the doors, and...

... Collided with another body...

"Hey! Watch where your going", Kagome yelled all frustrated from her spot on the ground.

"Keh. Your the one who ran into me. Wench.", A male voice replied.

"WHAT?", Kagome shot up from the floor and stared daggers at the boy, but then... She saw his face for the first time. This boy was absolutely gorgeous, he had long silvery hair that shined in the light; gorgeous golden eyes that could pierce your soul. After a moment she got lost in her thoughts.

"What WHAT?", the boy growled.

Kagome blinked several times coming back to reality. She blushed from embarrassment and ran away towards her class. The boy just blinked after her as if she were crazy.

-INUYASHA POV-

'_ Strange girl, but easy on the eyes... OH DAMN! I should have asked her where the main office is. Oh well, I'll find it eventually_ '.

Walking down the hall looking for a door that resembled the entrance to an office at all, I passed by another girl. She reminded me of the first one, the one a bumped into. I then saw her eyes, her eyes were totally different though, they gave off a cold and lifeless look.

"Excuse me, but can you point me in the direction where the office is?", I asked the girl, using my polite act.

"Oh, hello. You must be new here, my name's Kikyo", The girl smirked a bit, the smirk sent shivers down my spine.

' _Keh. Stupid wench. I didn't ask for her name_ ', but I gritted my teeth and forcefully pushed my frustrated anger down, and asked again, "The office?"

Kikyo nodded an said, "Down the hell, to your left, it's right at the end, you can't miss it, um.. sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"That's because I didn't give it", with that I left and continued down the hall, leaving a dumb-founded girl gaping behind me from me rudeness.

-KIKYO POV-

I smiled a little and watched him turn left. ' _Strange boy, but very cute. Should be an easy catch. I will make him mine_ '.

-INUYASHA POV-

"MIROKU, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! FIRST DAY BACK AND YOU'VE ALREADY BEEN SENT TO MY OFFICE FOR GROPING, AGAIN..."

I stopped outside the office door, my dog-like ears layed flat on top of my head because of the loud yelling coming from inside. Just because a spell was made to stop people from seeing my true form doesn't mean they still aren't sensitive, and my ears are sensitive.

The yelling stopped and I could her a boy say, "Yes Mr. Takenaka, but you must understand with all these beautiful young women wearing those short scho- ".

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT MIROKU"

"Yes sir"

I slowly turned the door knob and opened the door, slowly and carefully, not wanting to create another uproar from, what seemed to be the principal.

"Ahem", I cleared my throat to get the principals attention, but the bot who sat in front of his desk also swiveled his head around to see who the new-comer was, "Excuse me sir, My name is Inuyasha Tashio. I'm new here, I've just been transfered and I was told to come to the office to get my schedule", I said cautiously.

"Ah yes. good to finally meet you Mr. Tashio", said Mr. Takenaka, getting up from his seat he walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Just call me Inuyasha", I replied. Truthfully I hated my last name.

"Ah yes, Inuyasha, well I suppose you need your timetable", Mr. Takenaka said while walking over to a filing cabinet and looking through, what appeared to be endless yellowish folders. "Ah, here we are", we wlked over with a sheet in his hand and handed it to me.

"Thanks". I sensed the boy named Miroku looking over my shoulder, but I just ignored him.

"HEY!". I jumped slightly, and my poor sensitive dog-like ears once again flattened against my head. "Your in all of my classes, what a coincidence!"

"Yeah... Great", I said sarcastically.

"Mr. Takenaka may I take him to his classroom and show him around the school?", Miroku asked, putting on an innocent smile.

Mr. Takenaka eyed him suspiciously, he finally gave in with a sigh, "Ok, I suppose that would be for the best".

"Thank you Mr. Tak-"

"BUT! If you get sent down to my office again for groping a girl, there will be serious consequences"

Miroku gulped, "yes sir", he then smiled at me, "ok, Inuyasha, let's get going, we got literature first"

I grunted, '_ Damn, I hate that class, I'm good and all, but still hate it, it's so boring!_ ', "Ok".

When we reached our classroom door, it was closed, and Miroku hesitantly knocked, then scurried a few steps back. A raised an eyebrow at this. A woman teacher than opened the door and greeted us, well, more like greeted me and scolded Miroku who was hiding behind me.

"Hello, My name is Mrs. Yukimura, and you must be Inuyasha. Welcome to Sarayshiki High", she then turned her gaze away from me, and to Miroku, "I suppose you sorted things out with Mr. Takenaka?"

I sensed Miroku shudder under her cold glare, and then he gulped and stuttered a yes ma'me.

Miroku then slipped past me and her both, and into the classroom. I was then escorted in and presented in front of the class. I then sniffed a familiar scent and scanned the room, but my focus was altered when Mrs. Yukimura began to speak. "Excuse me, may I have your attention", the class went silent. I sensed a heart skip a beat, then started again, but faster. I looked up and saw the girl from this morning, the one who ran into me, and now she was gapping at me. ' _Stupid wench, just my luck to get stuck in here with her_ '.

"This is Inuyasha Tashio. He is new to our school and I hope that you'll show the same amount of respect that fellow peers should deserve. Inuyasha, you may take your seat behind Miss Higurashi. Kagome, please raise your hand".

the girl with the long raven locks and deep chocolate colored eyes raised her hand slowly, but kept her gaze on her desk.

I smirked, ' _So the wench's name is Kagome. She's not bad, but I think I'll have some fun with her_ '. I smiled evilly and went to my new seat behind Kagome.

-------------

End of Chapter 1

Well, this is the third time I have put this story up, I hope it's just as good on my new account as it was on my old one. I hope you liked it and I promise that the next chapter will be even longer, and also, out of all my stories, this one should be updated the fastest because I have a lot of chapter already typed out. Please give this story a chance, it was my first fanfiction even and I thank you for taking you time reading at least the first chapter.

**Review** Please! They encourage me to write more -_smiles_-

x-HK-x


	2. Chapter 2

A Future Written In The Past

-Chapter 2-

Kagome slouched as she saw the "Inuyasha" boy walk up and take the seat that was unoccupied behind her.

' _Damn it! How could this happen? SHIT! He must think I'm a freak after what happened this morning..._ '

As the teacher began her lesson, Inuyasha started throwing little paper balls at the back of Kagome's head. She tried really hard to ignore it, but.. the paper balls seemed to have no end and she started to get really annoyed, and fast. "What's this asshole's problem?", she whispered quietly to herself.

-INUYASHA POV-

I stopped in shock at what I just heard, and growled silently. ' _An "Asshole", Am I? Fuckin' bitch, she'll get it now_ '

-KAGOME POV-

.::DING DONG DING DONG::.

The bell signaling the end of class and I was the first one out of there. ' That was the worst class ever!!! ', I thought to myself as I recalled the events that just took place in the classroom, ' _I can't believe how much of an asshole that kid is _'. I fumed as I walked to my next class.

_Well, he's still gorgeous_

' _NO! BAD KAGOME! BAD!!!_ '.

As I was walking to my next class I ran into Sango. Sango was my best friend since we were really young. She was the one who I could always go to with problems. I trusted her more than anybody, well... besides my own mother that is.

"Hey Sango!", the girl who had long dark chocolate hair, tied tightly in a long ponytail turned around and smiled at me. Sango was very pretty, she had brown eyes that were outlined by magenta eyeshadow, but not too much. Sango looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Kagome, so how was your first day back so far?", Sango asked cheerfully.

I groaned, "Crappy! There's this new kid who's rude and an arrogant asshole! He kept shooting paper at me in literature", I said angrily at the remembrance, flames of hate burned in my eyes just at the mention of the asshole.

Sango just looked at me with a blank expression on her face, then started laughing. "I'm surprised it wasn't Koga who ruined your day... ", she looked at something behind me, "... speaking of the devil himself".

Koga came out of nowhere and grabbed my hands into his and started confessing his undying love towards me. Sango just took a step back, and tried her hardest not to let out her fit of laughter that was begging to be released. I stood there staring at Koga with a blank expression on my face and sweat-dropped. ' _Not again! He just doesn't get it _', but I put on a fake smile anyways. I didn't want to break the poor guys heart...

_I'm too nice for my own damn good!_

' _true true... _'.

-INUYASHA POV-

I stopped in my tracks and blinked several times at what I saw before me. Kagome was smiling while a freak with brown hair tied up in a ponytail confessed his love for the wench. ' _What a dirty... _', I sniffed the air, ' _He's a wolf demon! _'. I growled, ' _How dare he lay his filthy hands on Kagome like that _'. I stopped and thought about what just crossed my mind.

"Keh. So what, I don't care. It's not like I'm jealous or anything", I said quietly to myself, " Or was I? ", ' _No! Of course not! I just met the wench and... _'. But I lost my track of thought when a girl came up to me.

"Hello... How nice to see you again", Kikyo smiled up at me sweetly.

I looked at her in disgust, ' _Stupid wench, how does she pop up like that?_ '. "Keh. Hello wench", I said, not taking my eyes of Kagome and the mangy wolf that was still holding her hands in his.

Kikyo blinked, but still smiled sweetly up at him, "My name is Kikyo, not wench, and I have yet to learn your name"

I switched my gaze from Kagome for a moment and stared at the wench in front of me in disbelief. "Why the hell should you learn it, the only way I'll tell you is if you leave me alone right af-"

"Agreed", Kikyo said cutting me off.

Now it was my turn to blink in confusion, then I narrowed my eyes, "Keh. Inuyasha", and with that she left.

I stared after her as she walked away. ' _Strange wench _'. I then looked back to where Kagome was. She wasn't there anymore. I let out a small growl, ' The wench made me lose the other wench! '.

"Hey Inuyasha, hurry! We have ancient history now. Come on", Miroku said as he pushed me down the hall. ' _Great, History _', I thought to myself and rolled my eyes.

-KAGOME POV-

I had an ok morning, I didn't see so much as a silver hair of the boy since first class this morning. By the time lunch came my stomach gave off a loud rumble, boy was I starved since I skipped breakfast this morning. While walking outside looking for a tree to sit under and eat with Sango, someone grabbed me from behind, and put a hand over my mouth to muffle my scream of shock.

I then saw a light turn on. I was in the tool shed on the school grounds. I then saw my kidnapper.

"Naraku", I hissed the name out and quickly moved as far away from him as I could in the little cramped space that we were in.

Naraku smiled at me, "Yes my dear Kagome, I have missed you"

"Well I haven't missed you", I spat.

Naraku frowned and furrowed his eyebrows at my remark. He then pushed my back against the empty wall and pinned me there. "I'm sure you have", he smiled and licked my neck upwards to my cheek with his slimy tongue. We both turned towards the door when we heard a voice call my name, it was Sango!

He then turned back towards me, and smiled maliciously before he kissed me roughly, his hand wandering over my chest, and squeezing one of my breast hard. I winced in pain as I felt him squeeze, I struggled against him, trying to push him off, but he had me pinned against the wall good. I gave up my useless struggles and felt a few tears shed and slide down my cheek. He finally stopped and smiled at me, "Until we meet again", and with that he left me in the shed, my head lowered in shame, my bangs covering my eyes I silently cried. I stayed in the shed a few moments to calm my nerves and relax. I felt so dirty and violated right at that moment. I know we went out in the past, but that is done and over with after I found out he used me to get to my cousin Kikyo. ' _Damn him! Fuckin' Naraku! He has no right whatsoever doing this to me '._

I left the shed and immediately found Sango, looking worried. As soon as she saw me she jumped up and ran over to meet me half way.

"Kagome! Where did you go? One minute your here, next your gone!", she stopped talking and studied me for a moment, and then said in a more comforting voice full of concern, "Kagome? What's wrong? What happened?".

I said nothing, I just stared at my feet, I knew if I looked at her face I'd immediately burst out in tears.

"Was it that damn Naraku again?", Sango asked in a demanding voice, wanting to know what just happened to her friend to make her look so depressed all of a sudden.

I couldn't help but look up at her, my eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Sango gasped and pulled me into a comforting hug. "Kagome, tell me what happened? Tell me what the good for nothing bastard did this time". I just cried soundlessly in my friends' arms, I hated crying, it makes me feel weak, but I felt weak right now, so I just let it all out.

-INUYASHA POV-

I saw Kagome a few times in the hall during break and just glared at her. ' _What the fuck am I doing staring at a wench like that? _'. I then avoided her as best I could the rest of the morning.

At lunch Miroku invited me to eat with him and his friends, since I was new and all.

I then studied Miroku for the first time. He had wicked violet eyes and short black hair, tied into a tiny ponytail at the base of the back of his neck. I then finally noticed something strange...

"Yo! Miroku, what's up with the material and beads wrapped around your hand?", I asked with a raised eyebrow and my finger pointing at his hand in confusion.

Miroku stopped dead in his tracks, his hand that I just asked him about clenched into a tight fist. He turned around and told me.

"It's a curse, given from generation to generation of males in my family. It's a wind tunnel, a void, that sucks up everything in it's path. If I defeat the monster who starte this curse, I can veat it before it consumes me". Miroku said seriously looking at me, then he angrily added, "That bastard has been reincarnated and now he goes to our school".

"Keh. Let me guess that bastard, 'Koga', the wolf demon", I said growling.

Miroku shook his head in shock, "No, another bastard by the name of Naraku"

I then looked puzzled, ' _How many fuckin' youkais are in this school? _', "So, how does that stop the wind tunnel?"

"It's enchanted", he said as he looked at the fabric and beads that held his wind tunnel from sucking innocent people in the void, "I am a monk you see", Miroku said and swelled up in pride.

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing, "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I never heard of a perverted monk before".

Miroku sighed and sweat-dropped. "Well, I just can't control myself".

I couldn't stop laughing until I got outside and my ears started twitching at the sound of crying. My nose started sniffing the air, but I did it cautiously so as not to make Miroku suspicious. ' _Those tears have that wenchs' scent_ '. I scanned the area searching and stopped when I saw Kagome being comforted by the same girl who was giggling before at the sight of Koga and Kagome.

I couldn't make out what Kagome was saying in between sobs, but I understood Sango's comforting words.

"Shhh... It's ok, that damn bastard will get his one day. It's ok, we'll get him for what he's done to you in the past and today".

I then blinked. Something happened to Kagome, nothing serious though, or else I would have smells it, but someone mistreated her. ' _That bastard_ ', I growled silently, but then was interrupted by Miroku.

"Come on Inuyasha, I'm gonna die of starvation soon", Miroku complained.

I reluctantly followed, with one last glance at the sobbing girl. I wondered to myself why her tears and sadness made my heart break, and my blood boil to get revenge for her on the one who caused her this pain. ' _That bastard, I'll get him_ '

-------------

End of Chapter 2

_I know I just put the first chapter up yesterday, but I don't know when I'll see a computer with internet access again, so I might as well have 2 chapters up. _

_**Review** Please!_

x-HK-x


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE STORY

**A Future Written In The Past**

**-Chapter 3-**

After school Kagome gathered her things and wauted for Sango near their locker. She then saw Sango gogging towards her.

"Listen, Kagome I'm sorry I can't walk with you home today. I'm going to try out for the basketball team", Sango said in a rush with deep regret in her voice.

Kagome frowned in disappointment, but was immediately masked by a fake smile as she lookedup at her best friend. "It's ok, I'm a big girl! I can walk home by myself. Good luck at the tryouts!".

Sango smiled and hugged Kagome, "Thanks Kagome, I am truly sorry I can't walk home with you, it was last minute", Sango then came out of the hug, and with one last flash of her smile she dashed off down the hall towards the gym. "Sorry!! I'll make it up to you ! Bye, Kagome".

Kagome waved back at her retreating friend, and her fake smile dropped when she was out of sight, and headed towards the doors leading out of the school building.

---------------

On the way home she passed the house with what used to have the "For Sale" sign. The sign now how a big rectangular red and white sticker plastered on it, and that read, "Sold". She smiled to herself, ' _Alright! new neighbours! _'. Kagome herself lived two houses down the street from the house that had just been sold.

She then spotted a silvery haired boy and her smile vanished, and her jaw dropped. ' _No fuckin' Way! _', but to her surprise it wasn't Inuyasha. She then thought she should be a nice neighbour and greet him to the neighbourhood. She walked up to the silvery haired boy. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Hello, my name's Kagome", the older teen gave her an odd look. She blushed slightly, "Uhh... I live to houses down", she paused and pointed past the house next to them, to hers, "So I thought I'd come over and say welcome to the neighrbour hood".

She stopped and fidgetted slightly waiting for a response... He eyed her up and down, which made her cheeks redden slghtly, and then finally said something.

"Hello Kagome", he said in a voice filled with no human emotion, and his face wither showed no outward emotions. "My name's Sesshomaru Tashio".

Kagome's jaw dropped again, ' _I guess he's Inuyasha's older brother _'. Sure enough, as that thought floated across her mind she heard a voice from inside the house call Sesshomaru.

"Oi Sesshomaru! Hurry up with those boxes"

Kagome stammered a hurried good-bye and said, "Uh, well... It's was nice meeting you". And without a second glance back, she sped off down the street towards her house.

-SESSHOMARU POV-

' _Hmm... Strange girl, but I also sense a great power within her, she most likely doesn't know of it yet '._

"Inuyasha, you know you can carry some boxes as well", I said without raising my cold voice, I knew he could hear me with his hanyou ears.

I heard a "Keh" and Inuyasha jumped out of the top window from upstairs, and landed in ease and silence in front of me.

"You know Inuyasha, it would be wise to be a bit more secrete. I wouldn't want to move again so suddenly", I said again in a bored voice.

"Keh. As if I give a damn if we move again".

"Well, you should. I would like to settle down in one spot for a while. I like this town, and more this neighbour hood, it seems quite... 'nice'", I said carrying two boxes up the steps leading to the front door.

"Meh. I really don't give a damn! There's this damn annoying wench at school who-". He stopped in the middle of what he was saying and began sniffing the air, and he started letting out a small growl. I smiled a rare, mischievious little smile. "She was here!", Inuyasha said loudly and started growling some more.

"Oh her", he swiveled his gaze towards me, "Well, a girl came by mere seconds ago to greet us to the neighbour hood. Strange though, she heard you and ran home", I inwardly laughed at that, and put the boxes I was carrying on the floor inside the house.

Inuyasha was silent for a few moments, and the put back on his gruff attitude. "Keh. You mean to tell me she lives on this street?", Inuyasha asked, trying to hide his pleasure and eagerness in his voice by pretending to scold at the mere thought of this girl.

"I would be careful around a spirtual being such as her. Especially a miko who has yet discovered her own powers", I said, again in my emotionless voice, but letting a tiny smile take over my lips.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open, pratically touching the floor, at my words.

-KAGOME POV-

"Mom, I'm home", I said as I walked through the door. Slipping my shoes off, my little brother popped out of no where.

"Hey sis! Did you see the strange new neighbours who just moved in, they have silver hair!", Sota said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

'_ Oh boy, he's found new heros _', I sighed and in a regretful tone replied to his question,"Yeah".

"Aren't they cool!", Sota said jumping up and down, as if he was 5 again.

"Oh yeah, sure. Why not!", I said rolling my eyes. I walked upstairs to my room and shut the door. ' _Peace and quiet _'.

-------------------

I woke up the following morning, not to the sound of my alarm clock, but rather to the stream of light that shone through my curtains. I yawned, stretched, and slowly got up and went to take a shower. In the shower I thought about the dream I had. ' _Hm... It was so strange. I remember being attacked by a group of strange men in a dark place, and then saved by another. Wonder what it means _'.

On the way to school I passed by Rin's house. Rin's been my neighbour for as long as I caould remember. Oddly enough, she walked out of the house the moment I was passing it.

"Oh! Hello Kagome. Did you see? I have new neighbours", she smiled and pointed to Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's house.

' _Uh, crap! I forgot about him _', I let out a small sigh and replied, "Yeah, I went over yesterday to say hi and welcome".

"Oh really", Rin sounded a bit disappointed and then blushed, "Um... Kagome... Do you mind coming with me to greet them?", and if possible, RIn became a deeper shade of red.

I eyed Rin and simled, "So Rin, the two brothers are hot, don't you think?", I winked at Rin, and her cheeks became redder and she looked down at her feet.

' _Ew! Did I just call Inuyasha hot?!?!_ '

-_Well he is-_

_' No! Bad Kagome! Bad!_ ', the two voices inside her head began to argue.

"Uh, yeah... I sorta have a little crush on the older one", Rin said, her smiled became broader at the thought of Sesshomaru.

"Hm...", I pretended to think about it, "I guess we can go visit them", I said teasing her, and then added, "Just for you", and winked at Rin. I giggled as Rin's face turned a crimson red color.

Rin's face regained it's usual color again by the time we walked up the pathway, and the few steps, leading up to the new neighbours' door.

.::DING DONG::.

The door opened and I stood face to... chest... with Inuyasha. My smile disappered immediately, by a faint blush came to my cheeks as I stared at his chest.

"Um... Hey Inuyasha", I said weakly and took a step back and placed a small smile on my face.

Inuyasha eyed me and said, "What do you want wench?"

I could feel the vein pop on my forehead, ' _That fuckin' asshole _', I took a deep breathe, ' _Just ignore it_ '. I put on a plasterd smile and looked up at him, "My name is Kagome. Say it with me now, Ka-Go-Me", Inuyasha blinked at me and smirked. I felt the faint blush rise again as he smirked at me. ' _No Kagome, bad! He's rude and as asshole and and... well, he's still an asshole! ', _

_-But look at the well chiziled chest, not too muscular, just perfect_-, the other voice argues back.

"Keh. Whatever. What do you want?", Inuyasha asked again.

"My friend Rin and I came to say 'Hi' to you and your brother, Sesshomaru", I smiled, Inuyasha frowned.

"Oi! Sessh! Two neighbours came to say hi"

I smiled at Inuyasha in general surprise, I was expecting him to turn us away. Inuyasha gulped and looked away at the sight of me smiling at him. Sesshomaru came downstairs a few seconds later. He stopped when he saw us, then continued his way to the door.

"Hello Kagome, how nice to see you again, and so soon too", he said in his emotionless voice, "I see you've brought a friend". He looked at Rin, his eyes grew wide, and his mouth slightly opened at the sight of her, but this scene passed so quickly that no one even noticed.

"Yes, Sesshomaru I'd like you to meet our neighbour Rin. Rin this is Sesshomaru and his baka of a brother, Inuyasha", I gave Inuyasha the dirtest look after the last comment, ' _Serves him right_ '.

"Keh", was all Inuyasha said before stomping away up the stairs, leaving Sesshomaru alone standing with me and Rin.

"Hello Rin, the pleasure of meeting you is all mine", he rook her hand and kissed it in a formal way.

"Um, H-h-hello S-S-S-Sesshomaru, r-really, the pleasure is m-m-mine", she stuttered as her eyes grew wide and her cheeks colored themselves pink. "Uh, well, it as nice meeting you, but Kagome and I should really get going, we have school, good-bye Sesshomaru", Rin pratically flew back to the sidewalk and waited for me to come and meet her.

"well, it was nice seeing you again Sesshomaru", I said smiling. I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm.

"Kagome, beware! I suspect your 18th birthday is drawing more near. Strange things will begin to happen, but don't br afraid, you will do extraordinary things in your lifetime", Sesshomaru said quickly, but made each word drive into my head with his emotionless voice and blank stare.

I looked at him in shock, ' _How'd he know my birthday is coming? And what does he mean by, "Strange things will happen"? _'. I was just about to ask these questions when Inuyasha came bursting downstairs in his uniform and book bag over his shoulder.

"Kagome, let's go! You don't want to be late two days in a row now do you?", Inuyasha said and dragged me away from Sesshomaru.

"But-"

"LET'S GO!"

Inuyasha pushed me down the pathway, towards the sidewalk where Rin was waiting. I struggled to look back at Sesshomaru but he was already back inside the house, the door closed behind him. Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a look before he went in though, a look that said, 'I can't believe you were going to tell her'.

I sighed and looked back at Inuyasha pushing me roughly. "What the hell are you doing?", I yelled at him angrily from over my shoulder.

"Keh. Making sure your not late for class", he growled back at me.

"Hmph! I don't need YOU to take ME to school", I snapped back irritatively.

Inuyasha stopped pushing me and let out a growl, "FINE!". He then walked over to a car that was parked in front of his house. I blinked in surprise as he took out keys.

I blinked several times in confusion. _' Woah! He owns a car, wow! Gorgeous and has a car, wait... bad Kagome! BAD! _'. "Wait! Inuyasha!", he opened his side of the car doos and looked back at me, about to get in.

I stopped and looked at him, then down to my feet blushing. "Uh, Inuyasha, can you give me and Rin a lift to school?", I waited for an answer.

"Keh. Whatever", I still waited, not knowing if that was a yes or a no, he then yelled, "Are you getting in the car or not?"

I looked up at him and flashed him a smile of gratitude, "Rin! Come on! Inuyasha's giving us a lift".

-INUYASHA POV-

Kagome looked up and smiled at me. He smile made my mouth go dry, my heart jump and my stomach flutter with butterflies. _' She looks so beautiful when she smiles. WHAT!? She looks beautiful?!?!?! What are these thoughts! ARG!_ '

Kagome came and sat in front, next to me, while Rin sat in back, still blushing from what my brother did.

"Inuyasha?", Kagome said while looking at her lap.

"Keh", I said to acknowledge that I was listening.

She then looked up at me and flashed me another smile, "Thank you for giving us a lift to school"

' _Damn it! Why does she have to smile like that? ', _"Keh. Whatever", I said and looked staright forward to hide the faint tinge of pink that rose to my cheeks because of her smile.

The car was in total silence the rest of the drive to school.

-KAGOME POV-

At school, Inuyasha, Rin and I went our seperate ways to find our friends.

' _Huh, that was strangely nice of Inuyasha to give me and Rin a lift to school, maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all... Pfffft. Yeah right, that must've been a fluke or something '._

While I was looking for Sango, I was pulled from behind, yet again, but this time I was pulled into the janitors' closet. The lights came on, but I kept my eyes closed a few seconds to let them adjust to the new brightness of the room.

"Damn you Naraku, why the hell...", but I was lost for words when I saw that in fact it wasn't Naraku who pulled me into a seclosed area this time, it was...

"K-K-K-Kikyo?", I stammered, my eyes popping out of their sockets. "Kikyo, what the hell are you doing?", I demanded, really pissd off.

"It's nice to see you too cousin", Kikyo ignored my question.

"What the hell do you want?", I asked again, my anger rising with every second that passed. I hated Kikyo with a passion, I hated her just as much as I hated Naraku. Mostly... no... ALL because of what the two did to her all those months ago.

Kikyo then pretended to take a new found interest in her nails and said in a calm voice, "I saw you get a lift to school with that gorgeous new guy", she smiled evilly, then looked at me with her piercing cold eyes.

My jaw dropped. ' _What the hell??? So what if I got a lift to school from Inuyasha. He doesn't concern her... Unless.. _'. "That doesn't concern you, who I get lifts to school with and who I don't", I said walking to the door.

KIkyo then blocked my way, "Stay away from Inuyasha Kagome, he's mine", she said ion a threateningly voice and pure malice in her eyes.

' _Hers?? Inuyasha, HERS? Yeah right! He's mine. I saw him FIRST! WHAT? What am I saying!! I don't care!!! she can have him!!! ',_

_-You do so care, and you do so what him-,_

_' NO I don't ', the tywo voices began to argue again._

"Whateve, you can have him", I pushed Kikyo out of the way, and stormed out of the closet, slamming the door behind me, leaving a smiling Kikyo alone.

"yes, he IS mine Kagome", Kikyo said to herself.

-MIROKU POV-

' _Hmm... wonder if Inuyasha's here yet _', I thought to myself as I walked around the school grounds searching for someone I knew. I then spotted Sango. I liked her, but didn't know how to say it, and usual my hands would take over and "ahem" wonder.

"Well Hello my dear Sango", I said smiling innocently at her and strolled over.

Sango turned around and let out a sigh, "Hello Miroku, what's up?", she asked trying very very hard to be nice to him.

"The sky, the clouds, the stars... You know, the usual", I said trying to be funny. Sango just raised an eyebrow and stared at me with a blank facial expression. ' _Ahh... crap! Well, I thought it was funny _', I shrugged it off and said, "So, how is my lovely Sango today?".

Sango blushed slightly, "I'm fine Miroku-sama, and you?"

I sighed inwardly. ' _I wish she wouldn't be so formal around me _'. "Better now that your here", I said while I grabbed her hands with one of mine and looked deep into her beautiful eyes.

Sango smiled, and more pink rose to her cheeks, "Aww, Miroku, your so swe-", she then felt a hand where it shouldn't have been, and that hand started to rub. Her face turned deep red in anger. "Miroku!!!!"

.::SMACK::.

.::THUD::.

I twicthed on the ground in an awkward positon as I watched Sango storm off. Tears of pain where in my eyes. I knew it was worth it though...

Inuyasha then came out of nowhere and looked down at me and started laughing hysterically, "Dude- I saw- The whole thing", he said and continued laughing at me. I sweat-dropped.

-SANGO POV-

I stormed off steamed... I mean, ready to blow kinda steamed! ' _Stupid Miroku! Everytime he says something sweet he has to ruin it by pulling a stupid stunt like that! That.. that JERK!_ '

I continued steaming and storming until I spotted Kagome.

-INUYASHA POV-

I continued laughing, "Miroku, school hasn't even started yet and you've already groped a girl and have been punished", I said, still snorting a laugh, as I helped the perverted monk to his feet.

"I can't help it", Miroku said weakly with a throbbing-red hand print on his cheek, and tears of pain in his eyes, "I try, I really do, especially around Sango", Miroku let out a sigh.

Suddenly, Kikyo came out of nowhere and came up to me with a happy smile on her face, but eyes still cold and lifeless. ' So unlike Kagome's beautiful eyes, ARG! Stop thinking about that wench. You've only known her for a day now, you shouldn't have these thoughts '.

"Hello Inuyasha", Kikyo said with a mischievious smile plastered on her pale face.

_' What does this stupid wench want? Anyways, I'm not interested in her, I'm interested in Ka- NO ONE!_ '. "What do you want. wench?", I asked the girl rudely.

"There's going to be a beginning od the school year dance next Friday, and I was hoping that you'd be my date", she said, looking up at me sweetly, and batting her eyes as if something was in them...

"Keh. Not interested", I said and began to walk away with a shocked looking monk behind me.

Kikyo just stood there stumped, "What do you mean 'not intersted'?", she asked dumb-founded.

"Exactly what it says, I'm not interested in you, or going anywhere with you", I said to her coldly.

Kikyo then smiled at me and slowly advanced towards me, she stopped inches away from my chest and looked up at me. She stared into my golden orbs with her cold piercing gray ones. "You will be mine Inuyasha", and with that she placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I was shocked at what she said, and even more shock at her actions. I was paralyzed from doing anything, her cold lips made my eyes wide. I stood there paralyzed until my wide-eyed gaze caught Kagome's...

-----------

End of Chapter 3

Well... I like cliff hangers, and there are a lot of them in this story -_insert evil laugh here_- so... I would greatly appreciate some reviews, since I've only recieved, let me see... **1** so far, wow, that's pretty bad... -_shake head and sighs_- your lucky I like this story so much and that most of the chapters are already typed up lol -_sticks out tongue-_

**R-E-V-I-E-W** -_heart_-

x-HK-x


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY

**A Future Written in the Past**

**Chapter - 4**-

-INUYASHA POV-

I saw Kagome staring wide-eyed at me and Kikyo, who's lips were still in tact with mine. ' _Oh shit _', I thought to myself, but before I could push Kikyo away I saw Kagome's beautiful, happy eyes become glossy and sad, she then ran off.

I then came back to my senses and pushed Kikyo roughly. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WENCH!!!", I yelled at her angrily, she just stood there smiling, that made me really pissed. "YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND KISSING PEOPLE YOU JUST MET!!!! YOU STUPID WHORE!!!!"

"It seemed like you where enjoying it though Inuyasha", she said smiling with a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

I just blinked at her stupidity. ' _No I didn't, maybe if you were Ka... NO I DIDN'T! _' "HELLLLLLLLLLLLL NO!, you call that a kiss?!?", I said in disgust and spat.

"Well if you didn't like that one, maybe another... "

"I won't like any kisses from YOU, got it? I'm not interested in YOU, wench, I wouldn't be caught dead with you in public... you give girls a bad name and you're not just ugly... you're FUGLY, fuckin' ugly!", I yelled to her.

By this time the whole school ground was staring at us.

"Oh, I guess you'd prefer if I was someone then?", Kikyo asked sarcastically, but surprisingly her smile got bigger.

"As a matter YES!", I heard the whole crowd gasp at my words, ' _WHAT!?!?! no?!!? Well... actually... NO! BAD! _'

"Well, remember this Inuyasha, you might like a girl, but if you want a woman, come to me", she smiled, walked up to me and touched my face with her hand.

I flinched at her touch and she walked away. ' _Keh, like hell!, I would never stoop that low and date the school slut! _'

Then I saw everyone staring at me, "WHAT!? Take a fuckin' picture, it'll last fuckin' longer!", I yelled in fury, everyone started to walk away quickly, whispering to each other.

I heard most of them, of course, "Did you see that?", "He just rejected Kikyo!". "Who the hell would reject her?", "He must be crazy."

Ignoring the whispers I walked towards the gaping, wide-eyed Miroku.

"What?", I snapped

Miroku came back to reality and closed his mouth, "Nothing.", and we headed back to the school building.

-NORMAL POV-

Kagome walked outside into the school yard looking for Sango, when she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

Inuyasha was kissing her cousin, Kikyo! Tears started to form in her eyes when she saw the two.

' _Why? Why is seeing this hurting me? It's not like he's mine or anything. _', she told herself, but she couldn't help feel her stomach drop and her heart shatter, _' Why? I told Kikyo I didn't care, she could have him, but why does it hurt? _'

She then gazed at Inuyasha, his eyes met hers, theirs eyes locked in each other's gazes. She then felt more tears try to escape as he looked at her. She turned and ran away blindly to the school.

Kagome ran to the girls' room and locked herself in a cubicle. She sat on the toilet (a/n: not to go, just to sit on the seat) and started crying uncontrollably, but her sobs weren't very loud, in fact, they were silent.

She wiped her tears away and looked down at her wet hands, ' _Why am I crying? Why should I care? Most of all, why does it hurt? _'. Kagome tried to calm herself down and control her confused emotions running through her.

After a few minutes, Kagome finally calmed down and left the girls room and found Sango stomping down the hall steamed. ' _I better be a good friend and see what's wrong? _', she then sighed, ' _Probably Miroku again_ '

She forced a smile that would fool her friend and walked up to her. "Hey Sango, what's up?", Kagome asked as cheerful as possible, but with a tone of concern in her voice as well.

"It's that DAMN perverted Miroku again", Sango replied, yelling at Kagome's innocent question, "Sorry", she said shamefully, "Didn't mean to snap at you like that Kagome", she smiled at her.

"It's ok, knowing Miroku, it's very understandable", they both laughed and heard the bell ring, signaling the beginning of first class.

'_ Damn! Literature _(a/n: Everyday is the same timetable in the same order, except gym and art, they rotate) _with... Inu ... wait! Don't think about that asshole! _'

"Well, Kagome I'll see you in math."

Kagome forced a smile and said, "K... Later... "

They walked their separate ways. Kagome walked into class and sat in her usual seat. She then saw Inuyasha and Miroku walk in.

' _Ok, just ignore him, pretend he's not there _'

_-But, it's so hard because he's so hot!-_

' _NO! no he isn't _'

-_Yes he is_-, the voices in her head started fighting again.

Inuyasha walked past her without her knowing it. He avoided her eyes the best he could and slumped in his seat behind her.

_' Jerk! He better not start with me today _'

She pretended not to take notice in him and just stared ahead, pretending he didn't exist, and pretended to pay attention to Mrs. Yukimura.

-INUYASHA POV-

I kept my head down and avoided Kagome's eyes as I walked to my seat. ' _Damn wench... It's not like I care _', but I couldn't help but feel guilty and hurt since I saw her once happy eyes get blurry and teary. I sat down and pretended to not exist, it was the best thing I could think to do at the moment.

' _Maybe I should apologize to her... wait! What for? I didn't do anything wrong! _'. I lost track of my thought when I noticed this sweet rose scent coming from the seat in front of me... Kagome. I sighed and stared at the back of her head stupidly.

' _Ok, I admit it, I have some sort of strange feelings for the wench in front of me, but I don't understand why? _'. I knew deep down inside me though I loved how her smile made my heart skip a beat and feel warm inside at the same time. I love how her eyes make me feel somewhat safe and at ease, I just basically felt comfortable around her, like I could tell her my deepest darkest secrets and not be afraid that she would tell another single soul.

' _hmm... I guess I do like her... _', I tried to think of something that I could do to piss Kikyo off, but at the same time express my feelings to Kagome... ' _Wait! I know!_ ' I smiled triumphantly at my perfect plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-NORMAL POV-

The bell rang and Kagome, as usual, was the first one out, but then she heard someone holler, "Oi! Wench!"

Kagome frowned and looked behind her and her frown disappeared as she saw Inuyasha. He was running towards her. He stopped and walked as he saw that she stopped walking and just looked at him. He had a smile on his face that made Kagome's face grow hot. ' _Urgh! What does HE want?_ '

"Umm... Kagome can I ask you something?", Inuyasha said while looking at his feet.

Kagome was startled when she heard him call her by her actual name and not wench, but it also made her face grow even hotter. Then she remembered this morning and became very angry again.

"If it's about Kikyo, she's not taken, I hope you two will be happy with eachother", she said angrily and started to walk away steamed, but then she felt something grab her wrist. She turned around and saw Inuyasha's confused face and his hand was holding her wrist. He had strong hands, yet they were gentle as well, his grip didn't hurt her at all... ' _Urg! Now you're complimenting his hands?!?! Girl, get a grip of yourself! _'

"Wait", he said urgently in a pleading voice, "I can explain about this morning, when you saw me with Kikyo, she threw herself at me and took an unwanted kiss. I was too shocked to do anything, then I saw you... and I know that I somehow hurt you", he looked down again after he was finished. He looked ashamed.

' _Yes you did hurt me, asshole _' "No you didn't!", she said slowly '_ Yes you did, I hate you _', _-No... I like you-, _' _SHADDUP! _'

He looked up at me and said really fast, "Kagomewouldyouliketogotothedancewithmenextfriday?"

' _D-d-did I just hear what I thought I heard _', -_OH YES!, please!- _"Uh... c-c-c-can you say that again, but in english please?", she gulped and waited for him to repeat what he just said.

"Um... Would. You. Like. To. Go. To. The. Dance. With. Me. Next. Friday. ?", he said pausing himself between words, more for himself then Kagome. He looked at her chocolate eyes with his golden ones.

' _No way, NO WAY! Did he just ask me out? _',

_-Yes he did, WOOHOO!!!!-,_

_' Why? ', _

_-Who cares!?! WOOHOO!-_

Inuyasha gulped and stared at her nervously waiting for the response that he wanted to hear. She looked at him and in his eyes she felt warmth and truth in what he just asked her and smiled, "Yes"

He beamed back at her, "R-r-r-really?"

"Yeah, I'd really like that", she smiled then said, "Uh... so pick me up at 7pm or 7:30pm?"

"As you wish my lady", he bowed slightly and took her hand, the way Sesshomaru took Rin's, and kissed it gently.

She blushed deeply and said, "Uh... yeah... well I gotta get to math so, later Inuyasha", she left walking, rather quickly, to her next class.

Little did they know, but someone had over heard the whole conversation.

"Huh, so... she chooses HIM over Me does she", The dark figure smirked, "Looks like someone is going to have to teach that bitch a lesson", the dark shadow hissed and left.

-INUYASHA POV-

I smirked to myself, '_ I've never been that nervous in my life, for a second there I thought she was going to say no'_, I sighed and smiled, ' _But she's worth the chance of being rejected. '_

"Inuyasha!"

My dog-like ears twitched and I turned around to the source of the voice. I saw Miroku smiling as he strolled up to me.

"Well Inuyasha, I now see why you rejected Kikyo so harshly, Kagome is quite a catch and much better than Kikyo.", Miroku smiled, "Not to mention, her best friend is Sango and since I'm your best friend I have a better chance now!", he said quietly to himself, but I heard him loud and clear.

"Keh. Like you care who I like or not, I mean... not that I like her.", I blushed slightly, it was still weird saying my feelings about Kagome out loud.

Miroku raised an eyebrow and studied my expression and smiled. "Well, better get going, we don't want to be late for Mr. Uchiha, I mean, I'm not scared of him or anything, but I personally don't wanna get on his bad side so early in the year.", he said.

"Don't forget Mr. Takenaka.", I added quickly smirking.

"Of course, he's the principal that's it though... "

"And Mrs. Yukimura.", my smirk became a smile.

"Well... Ok, but that's... "

"And... "

"Ok, ok, I get it!", Miroku said angrily and slightly embarrassed.

I just laughed at Miroku's cowardness.

-SANGO POV-

While walking to math class I overheard a group of girls talking...

"Did you hear?", the first girl asked.

"No. What?", the second girl replied.

"Well, you know that new hottie with the gorgeous golden eyes and silver hair?", she said looking up with a day dreamy look on her face and blushing.

The second girl sighed lightly with the same dreamy look on her face, "yeah?", she said.

"Well, he asked out Kagome Higurashi to the dance next Friday!", the first girl said coming out of her dreamy state.

"No way!"

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I ran to math class to confirm the shocking rumor I just overheard, with the girl that was in the rumor, Kagome herself!

' _No way! Inuyasha asked Kagome out?!?!?! OH MY KAMI!! That's great!!!!!!!! _',

_-Of course it is, he's friends with Miroku- , _

_' Who cares about that! ', _

_-YOU!- , _

_' SHUT UP! '_

I forgot my thoughts as I walked into class and saw Kagome sitting at her desk. I quickened my pace and took my seat next to her. I saw Kagome's face, she looked like she was on cloud nine. I smiled and took out my books and found a piece of scrap paper and scribbled a note quickly.

Is it true? ', I folded the note and waited until Ms. Haruno's back was turned and slipped the note on Kagome's desk.

Kagome looked at the paper on her desk in confusion. She opened the note, read it and a smile appeared on her face. She scribbled something fast and then cautiously it slipped back on my desk. She was still smiling and blushing slightly now.

I opened the note and read it,' Yes '. I crumpled the note and looked at the blushing Kagome, I smiled widely and gave her thumbs up.

"Miss Sango!"

I jumped in my seat and slowly turned my head with my thumbs still up and looked at the teacher. Ms. Haruno was glaring at me with her hands on her waist and tapping her foot in annoyance. She had a look on her face that could kill.

"Uh... Yes Ms. Haruno?", I said as politely as possible and blushed slightly at my thumbs still up and quickly put them on my lap.

"Would you kindly stop gossiping and pay attention to my class!", Ms. Haruno said to me, narrowing her eyes and glared even more.

All the students started to laugh. I slumped down in my chair and shrank down slowly.

"Sorry Ms. Haruno...", I said blushing from embarrassment. ' _Wow! I'm so happy for Kagome, if anyone needed this, it's her, especially after that bastard Naraku put her threw all that shit! '_

----------------------

End Of Chapter 4-

And that's the end of that chapter and since you've guys been so nice and are actually giving this little story of mine a chance, I thought I'd give you a bit of a preview for next chapter

**Chappie 5: sneak peek**

They were walking down an alley way when all of a sudden they were surrounded.

' _What the hell?_ ', she looked around and her eyes widened, ' _Oh shit!_ '

Sango immediately got ready to fight, ' _Phew... Sango can take them, she is a black belt in karate _', she was a bit relieved at the thought.

Kagome then looked around, suddenly more men popped out of the shadows, smiling evilly. There was easily a dozen of them, big muscled men, coming closer.

Sango leapt forward, easily taking down two of them down in a flash.

"Sango! LOOK OUT!!!", Kagome yelled in horror.

-------------------

**Review! **

x-HK-x


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY

**A Future Written in the Past**

**Chapter - 5-**

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and waved every time they saw each other in the halls. In no time lunch arrived.

-KIKYO POV-

' _I can't believe it! He chose HER over ME?!?!?!? It makes no sense! _', I thought to myself, fuming angrily as I walked around the school yard in search of someone.

"Kikyo. Why so angry? You never let your emotions rule over you," a cold voice said.

"Naraku, I need a favor of you," I replied just as coldly.

"Hm... ok? Whatever you wish my darling Kikyo," Naraku said humbly, but had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I smiled maliciously, "I need you to dispose of my dear cousin Kagome."

There was a moment of silence between us. Then Naraku looked at me and smiled, "It would be my pleasure to dispose of that bitch."

I smiled evilly, "Good.", ' _Now, to just make Inuyasha forget her and come crawling to me... '_

-NORMAL POV-

"Come on Sango! We have to find a spot before everyone else does!", said a smiling, overjoyed Kagome. She's been like this ever since this morning, after Inuyasha asked her out.

A groaning Sango sighed, "I'm coming.", she whined at Kagome pulling her.

Kagome then stopped so abruptly that Sango collided with her.

"OUCH! Kagome what's the big idea...?", but she lost her words when she heard a sigh from Kagome...

... Koga!

"Kagome please tell me it's not true!" a frantic Koga said to Kagome.

"Uh... Yeah... Sorry Koga, I just don't like you that way, I prefer you as... as... as a friend! Yeah, that's it... a friend," she said forcing a smile and scratching the back of her head in awkwardness.

"But I confessed my love for you! You are MY woman!", he growled and grabbed her wrist roughly.

Kagome stopped smiling and snatched her wrist away from his grasp in shock and anger, "Listen here Koga! I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!!! Never was, never will be! So get over it!!!" she shouted at him.

Everyone in the yard stopped what they where doing and stared at the two in the center.

"No, you're wrong! You are my woman..." he said silently to himself as he stomped away fuming.

Kagome sighed, ' _No, I'm not your woman, I'm Inuyasha's._ ', she smiled at the new thought, ' _I'm Inuyasha's, and he's mine. _'

-INUYASHA POV-

Me and Miroku walked outside and saw a group of students surrounding three people, two where in the middle arguing while the other was on the side watching the two. I then scented Koga, ' _Damn Wolf! What the hell is he doing with... _', I sniffed the air to see who he was with, and growled in shock, ' _... MY KAGOME! _'

I was about to go over and tell Koga off when I heard Kagome yell, "I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!!"

I couldn't help but smile as the words hit my ears, ' _No, she's mine you stupid damn wolf. _'

My dog-like ears twitched and I heard Koga say, "No, you're wrong! You are my woman.", and I saw Koga stomp off angrily. I was very tempted to go after him and beat the living shit out of him, but I controlled myself and merely growled, ' _That asshole of a wolf!_ '

"Look Inuyasha, it's...", sigh, "... Sango.", Miroku said suddenly. He pulled me towards the group of people who were clearing away and revealing the remaining two people in the center: Kagome and Sango.

'_ Feh... Who cares about Sango, look at Kagome, NO! wait... Don't look at Kagome_. '

"Hello my dear Sango," he said as we came closer, "I've counted the minutes since we last met."

Sango sighed and I heard her mutter, "Yeah right! More like you counted the number of women you've groped since we last met!"

I heard a tinge of sadness in her voice, ' _Heh... I guess she actually likes the perverted monk_. '

My thoughts were disrupted by a sweet familiar scent, "Kagome.", I said softly and smiled. Sure enough behind a sweat-dropped Sango was a shy Kagome. She was blushing and looking at her feet.

I started towards her and sensed her heart beat faster as I approached. ' _Feh. Why should she get nervous around me? _', "Hey Kagome," I said smiling.

Kagome looked up at me and smiled, her eyes glittered in the light. I gulped, ' _Uh... Damn those eyes and that smile of hers. I finally have a weakness 'cause of her_. '

"Hi Inuyasha," she said looking at me still smiling, "Um... Would you and Miroku like to join us for lunch?"

' _Think fast! _', "Uh... ", I looked at Miroku, "Sure!" I smiled back at her.

"Great! Sango, Miroku, come on before there are no tables left!"

There was a loud "**WACK**", followed by and evenly loud "**THUD**".

"Coming!" Sango sang with a hint of frustration, but was dwarfed by the sound of her satisfaction. Miroku was left on the ground with a welt over the old one and newly tears of pain escaping the corners of his eyes.

Kagome grabbed my hand and led me to the tables.

I blinked at her hand holding mine, I smiled at our hands and clutched hers back gently. '_ I can't believe how quickly I'm falling for you Kagome... _', and caught up with her, we walked side by side in cupped hands. (a/n: awww... cuteness!)

-NORMAL POV-

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and a welted, red faced Miroku ate lunch together.

' _Maybe I should sit closer to Inuyasha? _', Kagome thought to herself. As the thought crossed her mind she blushed. Inuyasha looked over to her and smirked. Kagome looked down and blushed even more. '_ No no no, too soon_! '

The four had fun during their lunch period. There was the occasional "**WACK**", followed by a "**THUD**", leaving a frustrated Sango with a vein about to pop on her head; A laughing Inuyasha and Kagome; And finally a twitching, tearing Miroku with a red hand print throbbing on his face.

------------------------------

Finally school ended. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku parted their own ways at the doors.

Kagome started blushing as they approached the doors to leave the school building. Sango and her where going to walk home while Inuyasha was going to give Miroku a lift home.

"Good-bye Inuyasha, see you tomorrow!" Kagome said now glowing. She leaned up and kissed him quickly on the cheek. She then grabbed Sango and ran towards the street. ' _Phew... I did it, I'm so proud of myself!_ ', she thought smiling a little at her accomplishment.

-INUYASHA POV-

I stared after Kagome, wide-eyed and touching the spot on my cheek where she'd pecked me. ' _Did she just... Kiss me?!? _', I smiled. It was a sweet kiss.

"Way to go Inuyasha, you ol' dog, never knew you had it in you!", Miroku said nudging and winking at me.

My face glowed at his little comment. "Shut up! Let's go!" we walked towards my car. "If you don't shut up, no lift home!"

-NORMAL POV-

"Don't think I didn't see that, Kagome," Sango said teasingly, poking her arm.

Kagome became red, ' _What possessed me to do that? _', "Um... I dunno what happened...", she blushed more.

Sango laughed, "Well I know what happened, you kissed him!" she paused, "Well... on the cheek, but that's still a big step for you!" Sango winked again and nudged Kagome playfully. (j/c: Monty Python wink wink nudge nudge)

"Ok, ok, enough!", she said angrily, but still blushing from her comments on what she did.

Sango just laughed and walked beside a red faced Kagome.

They were walking down an alley way when all of a sudden they were surrounded.

' _What the hell?!? _', she looked around and her eyes widened, ' _Oh shit!_ '

Sango immediately got ready to fight, ' _Phew... Sango can take them, she is a black belt in karate_. ', she was a bit relieved at the thought.

Kagome then looked around, suddenly more men popped out of the shadows, smiling evilly. There was easily a dozen of them, big muscled men, closing in on them.

Sango leapt forward, easily taking down two of them in a flash.

"Sango!!! LOOK OUT!!!", Kagome yelled in horror.

From behind Sango, a man popped out from nowhere and punched her in the side. Sango gasped for air as tears formed in her eyes and she fell over hitting the ground.

Kagome now began to panic. The remaining ten figures discarded Sango on the ground and didn't seem to care about their fallen comrades. Poor Sango was gasping for air and held herself in a ball. ' _Oh no! Shit! What do I do??? _'

She couldn't just run away and leave her defenseless friend on the ground. Kagome then yelled the first name that came to her mind...

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She then felt a punch to her ribs. She felt like tiny splinters were piercing her insides, then she was slapped across her face with such force that she hit her head on the wall of the tiny alley.

Before she lost consciousness she heard someone yell her name.

"KAGOME!"

That's the last thing she remembered before she blacked out...

-INUYASHA POV-

While driving in my car with Miroku, talking about nonsense. My ears suddenly twitched as I heard a familiar voice yell, "Sango! LOOK OUT!!!"

' _Kagome??? _'

I growled and stopped the car.

Miroku looked at me with confusion on his face, "Inuyasha, why'd you stop the car?"

"The girls are in trouble! Big trouble!" I growled again.

"What...?!?"

Before Miroku could finish what he was saying to me, I was already out of the car.

"I have to help them!" With that I began running towards the sound of Kagome's warning to Sango. I tapped into my demonic powers and left a worried monk behind, staring after me.

I was closing in on their scent when I heard a frantic cry.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

' _Dammit! I swear if Kagome is hurt I'll never forgive myself!!! '_

I then stopped at the top of an alley way. I saw ten oversized men encircling a limp, dark figure on the ground.

"KAGOMEEEE!!!!!!"

I growled, "Youkai!" I quickly scanned the area and saw Sango curled up on the ground breathing heavily and clutching her side. I then saw two youkai on the ground unconscious. I raised an eyebrow at the sight of them, ' _Feh... Guess that girl is tougher than she looks. _' I then smelled blood. I practically howled in sorrow when it was another familiar scent. My eyes flashed from blood red to my normal color again.

_' I swear I'm going to kill them all!!!_ ', "Oi!, Bastards! What the fuck is you problem?!?!? Picking on defenseless girls?!?", I growled. They stopped and turned around to face me.

"What's it matter to you what we do to this bitch?" one of them said smirking.

"Yeah, we still wanna have our fun with her, heh heh heh!"

And with that remark I sprang forward in anger. Ready to kill. My eyes kept flashing from white to blood red faster and faster.

"YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!!"

I let my spell fall, leaving the ten youkai looking at a hanyou ready to kill. My dog-like ears twitched, my fangs flared and my claws gleamed ready to attack. I started slicing the youkai in half, some losing heads, here, others there, others losing limbs left and right. Dark red blood splattered everywhere, but I didn't stop killing until all the youkai had fallen before me, the hanyou.

I stood there in the middle panting heavily. Not a drop of blood from the bastards landed on me.

"Inu... yasha?" a low voice.

I turned around and saw Miroku wide-eyed in shock and gaping in fear at me. He saw everything...

----------------------

End Of Chapter 5

Le gasp! Miroku saw Inuyasha in his true form, now what will he think????

**Review! **Please and thank you -_smiles_-

x-HK-x


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY

**A Future Written in the Past**

**Chapter - 6-**

-NORMAL POV-

Kagome woke to the feeling of her head pounding. She tried to open her eyes but was unable to. Her stomach hurt as well. Her whole body basically ached all over. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, her eyelids felt like they weighed more than she did. The room she was in was dark, and deadly quiet. She then noticed something. A hand was tightly clutching her small one, but not to tightly that it hurt, it clutched hers gently.

Kagome looked from the hand to the person who it belonged to: Inuyasha. He was asleep, his head was on her bedside and his hand was clutching hers, as though he was afraid to let go. She smiled.

She then frowned when she saw a single tear release from the corner of his eye and stream down his face and heard a soft whisper escape his lips.

"...I'm sorry Kagome..."

Flashes of memory crossed her mind. She then recalled a bit of what had happened, but not everything was clear, her head ached too much. In fact she didn't even know where the hell she was.

Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes sprang open and he stared at her. His eyes looked sad and full of worry and...guilt? Yet he still smiled at her when he saw that she was awake.

"Kagome..." he jumped out of his chair and knelt on the floor by her beside. "You're awake! Are you ok? Are you hurting? I was so worried!..." he rambled off.

Kagome couldn't help but smile when she heard the sincerity in his voice. '_ Inuyasha... was... worried...? _'. She smiled and attempted to sit up, but as she bended her abdomen, a pain in her gut shot threw her and made her wince and lie back down.

"Inuyasha... what happened?" she said weakly holding her head as it started spinning after her attempt. For the first time, she then felt the bandages that were wrapped around her head.

Inuyasha frowned and said, "You were attacked, you and Sango... Don't worry, Sango is fine."

She sighed in relief but still was confused. "But... how did I get here?" she asked slowly trying to remember, but the more she forced herself to remember the past events the more her head pounded.

Inuyasha blushed slightly, "Well... you see... I... uhh... sorta... umm... saved you."

Kagome smiled at the blushing boy and cupped his chin and tilted his head up to face her. He looked a bit embarrassed but she didn't care, she looked deeply into his golden eyes.

He looked up at her and took her hand gently away from the grasp of his chin and held it gently in his hands and stared at her, gold piercing brown. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Kagome..." his eyes reflected the worried emotions that stirred in him.

Kagome looked up at his face from her position on the bed and blushed slightly. ' _Wow! I think I'm falling in lov... _'

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a pair of soft lips meeting hers in a sweet innocent kiss filled with love.

' _I think I love you Inuyasha... _', she thought as she closed her eyes to gently kiss back.

-INUYASHA POV-

I left as I heard Kagome's mom approach the room. I was very exhausted from all those sleepless nights at Kagome's side waiting for her to awake. I hadn't slept well, I couldn't sleep well since that Tuesday night (it was now Friday). The guilt of not arriving in time to save Kagome from harm was consuming me. I couldn't sleep with images of her lying sprawled on the ground with blood streaking out from a bad gash on her head haunted me every night. The memory of that night kept flashing through my mind...

"...Miroku saw... "

.::FLASH BACK::.

"Inu... yasha?" a low voice said.

I turned and faced a wide-eyed monk.

"Miroku...", ' Did he see everything? SHIT! I'm still in my true form!!! ', sighs,' _Too bloody late now though... _'

"Inu... yasha, you're a YOUKAI!" Miroku said nervously, yet I sensed no fear, but rather... anger and hatred.

"No... actually... I'm a hanyou, a half youk... "

"IT'S THE SAME DAMN THING!!!!!!!" he roared angrily.

"Look... Miroku, I know this might come as a shock to you but I'm not dangerous..."

He scoffed a laugh. "Not dangerous, eh?...".

I looked around at the decapitated bodies, and lumps of blood that had no resemblance what so ever with what they used to be.

' _Shit!_ ',

_-It wasn't your fault!! It was their own fault, they tried to hurt Sango and your Kagome!!!-, _

_' Yeah, that's right... WAIT!!! My Kagome?!? ', _

_-YEAH! Admit it!-, _

_' Keh..._ '

There was an awkward silence between Miroku and me, I didn't know what to say.

"Inuyasha... ?"

"Yeah...?" I said cautiously.

"You know I do not tolerate youkais very well..." Miroku said with seriousness in his voice.

I looked up at him and saw that he was in a fighting stance ready to take me down... in his world that is... No way in hell he could... His monk aura was surrounding him.

' _He wants to fight ME? After I just saved their lives? _', "Miroku, I'm NOT fighting you!!!", I yelled, ' _FUCK! This asshole was my first friend? What's his problem!?_ '

I growled in anger and hurt because of how my friend was reacting to my true identity. Miroku didn't flinch at the sound of my growls and merely kept his stance like the stubborn fool he was.

"Feh... I don't have time for this." I said aggravated from his stupidity and walked over to Kagome.

I wanted to howl out in pain, anger and sorrow. There was blood trickling down her face and her hair was stained it. A few ribs where broken as well by the look of her stomach that was dented inwards.

I picked her up from the cold ground as gently as possible. Then I looked up and saw Sango staring at me in shock and dismay. '_ Keh... I just fuckin' saved her life... Hellooo... Don't these people know the difference between friends and fuckin' foes!? Fuckin' assholes... _' I growled again

I walked towards the end of the alley way were Miroku was still standing in his fighting stance ready to attack me. His eyes kept wandering back to me then to the limp fragile body in my arms.

"Keh... Move Miroku!" I said narrowing my eyes. He didn't move. I started getting impatient and pissed at his assholish ways. "MOVE YOU BASTARD!!! CAN'T YOU SEE KAGOME'S SERIOUSLY INJURED?" I yelled angrily. He still didn't move, he just left his fighting stance, but he still was in my way, the alley was too narrow to pass him, and I couldn't push him out of my way with Kagome in my arms. "MOVE YOU STUPID MONK!!! I KNOW MONKS HATE YOUKAIS AND ALL... BUT LISTEN HERE... I'M _NOT_ A YOUKAI!!! I'M A HANYOU!!! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!!!" I looked down at Kagome and said more softly, "Right now though, you have to trust me and move away, I don't know what I'd do if I lost this stupid wench..." I sighed, tears almost forming in my eyes. Miroku was still silent and lifted and eyebrow.

' _FUCK! Isn't he going to say something?!? Anything?!? _', "Why don't you move your monk ass and let me tend my wench and you go tend yours?"

Miroku left without saying a word and went straight to Sango. I stared at him, hurt by his silence. ' _Great... Miroku knows... Look how he reacted... Sango knows and she looks scared to death... '_ I looked down at Kagome and sighed, ' _I'll have to tell her sooner or later... _'

I left without a second glance back at Miroku or Sango and left them behind in silence.

.::END OF FLASHBACK::.

I growled silently to myself, ' _Why didn't he say anything?_ ', -_Because he hates you now_.-, "I guess he does...", I said quietly to myself.

No matter how much I denied it though, I missed hanging around the perverted monk. He used to lighten things up and actually make me laugh when all of us were together, including Sango when Miroku would grope her.

I walked to my car and got in. ' _Maybe Sesshomaru knows a memory erasing spell or something... _' I sighed, '_ I don't think there's such a thing... _' and I sped off.

-KIKYO POV-

Little did Inuyasha know, but someone was watching him and cursing to herself.

"Damn that Naraku, he was suppose to get rid of Kagome, so Inuyasha can be with me!! Not get him and HER closer together!" I cursed again to myself and looked up at the hospital.

"DAMN THAT BITCH!!! If I have to fuckin' kill her myself I will!"

"There will be no need for that Kikyo... I will make sure Inuyasha and Kagome will never be together."

I smiled at my savior at the moment.

-AUTHOR POV-

At school nobody knew what happened Tuesday. They didn't know why Kagome and the new guy, Inuyasha, were suddenly... gone... A lot of strange and far-fetched rumors where going around, and just between you and me... They were really stupid ones... Like this one rumor...

Kagome and Inuyasha ran away together because no one would accept their love...

Pfffft... yeah I know... Stupid teenagers nowadays...

-MIROKU POV-

I was walking through the hallway to the courtyard, it was now lunch time.

' _So, my new found friend Inuyasha is a hanyou, is he? Well looks like I just lost a friend. _', I sighed, -_Stupid monk laws_- . "But can't Inuyasha be an exception? I mean, he did save you, my dear Sango", I said to her.

"That's what I have been saying to YOU!!!" Sango sweat-dropped and sighed.

"But he's a hanyou!" I said frustrated.

"SO!? He saved Kagome and ME!" she sighed again, "Besides you weren't there when I went to visit her in the hospital yesterday... "

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? What happened?"

Sango looked at me with a weird glint in her eyes, "Inuyasha was there. He's been there everyday since that day! The nurses say he hasn't left her side." she sighed in awe, Miroku rolled his eyes, "He keeps saying "sorry" to her and "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.""

I smirked. ' _Heh... I suppose he really does like her... Maybe I can make an exception... '_

"Miroku, I think you should apologize to Inuyasha," Sango said to me seriously looking at me straight in the eye.

' _WOW! Her eyes are really beautiful!_ ', "Yes, I think your right."

I then took Sango's hands with both of mine. Sango blushed and looked at our hands and not at my face.

"Sango my dear, would you do me the honor of going to the first dance with me?" I said looking down at her staring at our hands blushing more deeply.

She looked up at me still blushing and said, "Uhh... I'm sorry Miroku, but someone else already asked me..." her eyes had a glint of sadness in them and regret.

My jaw dropped, ' _DAMMIT!!!! How could I not know! She's a beautiful woman! Other men are going to see that!! _', -_But you see more to her as well_- . I dropped Sango's soft hands and stared at the ground in disbelief.

"Miroku... I'm sorry... You see Hojo asked me first and... "

"HOJO!? You mean THAT player?! The one who has a different girlfriend every week?!", ' _Why choose him over me!?! _'. I was very much angered at who got Sango before I did, especially Hojo. He treated girls as if they were pieces of meat.

Sango was red with anger, "He's just as much of a player as you are!!!"

' _True _',

-_But... I really like you...-_ , Miroku sighed.

Sango's anger died a bit and she began to walk away.

"Sango wait!... Can I ask you to me a favor at least?" I said in a pleading voice.

Sango turned around and faced me she saw my face and couldn't conceal her smirk. "Ok, but it depends on what it is?"

"Will you save me a dance...?" I said smiling sheepishly at my request.

Sango's jaw dropped at my question, she quickly looked down knowing her face was reddening. "O-O-Okay Miroku..." she stuttered.

Sango then turned on her heels and walked quickly away. Miroku drooled at her swaying body, '_ Oh... That walk... _'. I couldn't help myself, my feet worked on their own and followed Sango. ' _Just one...lil' tenny wenny touch... _'

Sango's eyes popped open.

"MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!"

There was a loud "**WACK**", followed by a "**THUD**", leaving the perverted monk on the ground twitching, but he had a smile of satisfaction on his face.

' _It was well worth the pain_. '

-SANGO POV-

Everyone cleared the path as I walked down the hall steamed with a vein on my head ready to pop.

' _Why does he always have to ruin the moment? Every time!!! It never fails! _',

-_You know you liked it_- , a teasing voice said in the back of her head.

' _How could you think that? _',

_-'cause you did, 'cause it's Miroku-, _

_' SHADDUP!!! '_

"Oi, Sango!"

I turned to the source of the voice and saw Hojo jogging towards me.

"Hello Sango, you look beautiful today, just like every other day!" Hojo said happily.

' _UGH!... CAN IT! _',

_-Hmph! Miroku says it better.-,_

_' SHUT! UP! _'

I forced a smile and said, "Thanks Hojo, so you excited about the dance?"

------------------------

-SESSHOMARU POV-

The street was fairly peaceful during the afternoon, but I kept glancing next door. I couldn't stop thinking about this "Rin" girl.

She's been sick up in her room since yesterday.

_-Just go ring the doorbell and say "hello."-, _

_' NO! ', _

_-You know you want to.-, _

_' NO!!! ', _

_-Pssshh... Fine be a stubborn fool... -,_

_' Shut up! '_

Sesshomaru was a youkai, unlike his hanyou half-breed, half brother. Sesshomaru was a full blooded youkai. He was an inuyoukai, a dog demon. He had super hearing, a keen sense of smell, and great eyesight.

I suddenly heard coughing from next door and couldn't help my heart from dropping,

'_ Why does this mere human girl make me feel like this? _',

_-Because you like her.-, _

_' Me liking a HUMAN?!?... unlikely... ', _

_-Can you say...DENIAL! -, _

_' SHUT UP!!! '_

Even though her sickness made my heart sink, I ignored it and continued unloading boxes and throwing garbage out.

' _I'm sorry Rin... I just can't have feelings like this for you... for a mortal girl. If only you weren't... _', sigh, ' _But you are, you're a mere mortal... _'

Inuyasha then drove up. He updated me on the miko's health, surprisingly she awoke. ' _Her powers are coming sooner than I expected. She should have been out for a couple more days otherwise... _'. I smiled inside but kept my emotionless mask on.

--------------------

End Of Chapter 6-

Hmmmm... That chapter fairly SUCKED!, oh boy, I apologize to my readers, it's not my fault, so little reviews and very discouraging... "sighs"... WARNING FOR NEXT CHAPPIE... nevermind... you'll see... and please excuse any grammar errors, my pell check wasn't working.

**REVIEW** PLEASE!

x-HK-x


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY

**A Future Written in the Past**

**Chapter - 7-**

Kagome was brought home the night she woke up. Her mom was very worried, but she also kept asking Kagome about the "Cute boy who wouldn't leave unless I came," Quote from Mrs. Higurashi.

-KAGOME POV-

I sighed, "He's just a friend mom...",

_' But I want him to be more than just a friend..._ ',

_-HELL YEAH! _-.

Mom just looked at me and said, "Ok, but he was also very worried dear, it seems like he cares for you more than in a friendly way."

I couldn't help but smile and blush as I heard my mother say these words to me.

"Well, uh... mom I'm tired... so I'll see you in the morning," I said and rushed out of the car to avoid more awkward comments about Inuyasha and me.

"Wait! Kagome!" she yelled after me.

I stopped inches from the door, "Yes?"

"Tomorrow I would like to talk to you about what you'd like to do for your eighteenth birthday. You know it's only a month away."

' _Oh crap! My birthday! _'

"Beware, I suspect your 18th birthday is coming. Strange things will happen, but don't be afraid, you will do extraordinary things in your lifetime.". Sesshomaru's warning floated to the top of my mind, ' _Strange things will happen? _'. "Ok well... mom I'm tired so I'm just gonna go to bed," Kagome said as she went in her house.

Everything looked how I left it on Tuesday morning, I smiled, '_ Like they say, "There's no place like home" _'. I directly went to my room and plopped down on my comfy bed. "I missed you bed," and fell asleep shortly after.

----------------------------

I woke up to a thumping noise. I opened my eyes and saw that it was still dark outside. I was kinda creeped out, so I bolted up and instantly went for my lamp to turned it on. My glass doors, leading to my personal little balcony was wide open.

' _Get a grip, the wind probly blew them open..._ '

I silently crept towards the doors, the curtains flowed ghostly, and there it was. I saw a dark figure leaning on the railing of my balcony looking down. ' _AH! CRAP! Ok... uhh... think... ok... grab something! '_

I grabbed the closest thing to me. A baton. (A/N: those long metal things that you twirl in the air, cheerleaders use them, seen in "Cardcaptors" or sometimes parades). I slowly inched closer to the opened doors.

I was right behind the dark figure. I quickly raised the baton and... the dark figure was too fast for me and grabbed my hands before I could swing it down.

"Keh. See the thanks I get for checking up on you," the dark figure said.

I immediately let the baton fall to the ground. "Inu... Yasha?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Keh. Who do you think it is? The Easter bunny?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Inuyasha!" I swiftly wrapped my arms around him and started crying. Inuyasha just stood there paralyzed from not knowing how to respond to my sudden action.

He then patted my head awkwardly, "Uh... geeze, if I knew I was that bad looking, I would have stayed home," he said smirking trying to make me laugh.

I giggled on his chest and said silently to myself,(not knowing Inuyasha's hanyou ears could hear me), "You can think that if you want... but to me you're perfect". (A/N: awwwwwwww...)(J/N: FLUFF, mwahahaha). I looked up at Inuyasha with glossy eyes and sniffed, "I never got to say thank you for saving me an S... "

"You don't have to," he said interrupting me, "I'm just glad that you're safe..." he said slightly blushing.

This time it was his turn to hold me close and tight. I was overwhelmed by his hug, but quickly overcame the shock and snuggled into his muscular chest. I smiled and said softly, "... Inuyasha..."

-INUYASHA POV-

At Kagome's house I dodged questions like, "How did you get up on my balcony?". When I finally left I pecked her on the cheek and "climbed" down when she went back inside her room, I actually jumped down.

When I got home I decided something... "Kagome, I've decided... I have to tell you the truth about myself!"

I wanted to tell her the truth because I cared deeply for her and wanted a relationship with her. One built on trust and truth.

"I have to," I said to myself as I walked into my home.

"And what do you have to do?" Sesshomaru asked me, his half-brother, emotionlessly.

I wasn't startled by his voice coming out of nowhere, I had scented Sesshomaru's stench the moment I walked in. "I have to tell Kagome the truth."

Sesshomaru smirked gleefully, "Does "The Truth" mean you telling her that you're a hanyou AND something about her that not even she has discovered yet?"

I glared at him, "No," I answered flatly.

' _And why not? You can help her through her miko training. _',

-_Trust her.-, _

_' I DO! ', _

_-PROVE IT!-, _

_' SHUT UP, I AM! '_

Sesshomaru looked at me, "I see," he simply said.

"Anyways, not that it concerns you anyway. I'm telling her tomorrow,, I said lightly, ' _I trust her_. '

He smiled at me one of his rare smiles, "G'night brother."

"HALF!"

"Whatever."

-----NEXT DAY-----

-KAGOME POV-

I was awakened by the usual stream off sunlight coming through my curtains, but I didn't care, nothing could ruin my happiness today, except maybe...

"Kagome! Kagome! You're here!? Are you ok?"

I sighed, '_ Sota... _'. He came running into my room and was now jumping on my bed, with me still on it. "UH?!... Sota!! GO AWAY!!!!!!" I picked up a pillow and hit him with it and watched him fall to the floor with a loud "THUMP"

"OW! I'm telling... MOOOOMMM!!!!" Sota yelled with tears of pain in his eyes.

I sighed, ' _Great!_ '

"Sota! leave your sister alone," mom said, then added, "Kagome dear, come downstairs. I need to change those bandages."

I sighed again, "Well at least she forgot about the birthd... "

"We can also talk about your upcoming birthday!" she yelled

I groaned and sweat-dropped, ' _Great... _', "Woppie Do!" I said sarcastically pointing my finger up and twirling it in a circular motion. "Coming... "

I slipped on my slippers and dragged my still sleepy self downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen sitting at the table sipping tea, it looked as though she had a million papers all spread out on it, but as I got closer I saw what they really were...

INVITATION!?!?!?!?! (A/N: DA DA DOOM)

"Aw... mom... If I'm having a party, I'm only inviting a couple of people," I whined.

"Nonsense! At least fifty people should be good," my mom said in a dry voice.

"Fuh... fuh... fifty!?!?! Uhn uhn, no way! No how! NO!!!" I said angrily. ' _It's MY birthday, I should have a say in this! _'. "Mom... " I began to whine again.

Mrs. H raised an eyebrow, "Ok, I'll listen to your ideas... and then we'll decide. Sound fair?"

' _NO!_ ', "Yes... " I sat down in front of my calm faced mother and began telling her what I wanted. "Ok, first off, I want the house to myself, so you and Sota will have to leave," I said counting on my fingers. "Two, I only wanna invite a few close friends, twenty the most. Three, I want to rent a top of the line stereo system..." I trailed off as I saw my mother's expression on her face. I gulped.

"Ok, now time for my rules... ONE, you will not have the house to yourself, you're teenagers with raging hormones, who knows what will happen!" She ignored me trying to cut in and trailed right over my words. "You can set up the basement, its big enough, and this way you won't see me or Sota."

I agreed silently...

"Two, that's fine with me twenty friends and now three... ", she sighed, "Kagome you must understand we don't have the money to rent a stereo... "

I sighed, ' _I figured that much... _'

"But!" I looked up at my mom and saw that she was smiling, "I already have one," she winked at the look on my face.

.::DING DONG::.

"I'll get it!" I said happily as I left the table to answer the door.

I opened the door and my jaw dropped, ' _Inuyasha? _' I looked down and saw what I was wearing, a tank top and pajama bottoms. (A/N: Not bad, I know, But in Kagome's world it is). ' _EEP! I'm not even dressed _'

Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow at my stunned silence, "Hey Kagome."

"H-h-h-hi Inu-ya-sha," I said turning red from embarrassment.

"Uh... can we talk...?" He glanced in the house and saw my mom and little brother listening contently, "Alone?" he added.

I looked at the expression on his face and walked out of my house and closed the door behind me, "Sure...? "

I walked around my house to my backyard and waited for Inuyasha to stop walking and talk to me. He stopped underneath my balcony.

"Kagome I have something to tell you..." Inuyasha said looking down at his feet avoiding my gaze.

' _I don't like you? I like someone else?... _', all these bad thoughts crossed my mind, but I forced a smile and said, "It's ok, you can tell me."

Inuyasha gulped and said slowly, "Kagome... I'm a hanyou..."

**End of Chapter 7-**

Hmm... I wonder how Kagome will react?? What a cliffie, lol. How will she react? Hopefully not the same way Miroku did, I think that will break Inu's little heart, but I guess you have to wait until the next chapter to see what she does and says -smiles- Aren't I evil???

**Review **and Thank you to those you have reviewed so far!!

x-HK-x


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY

* * *

_**I would like to Thank all those who have reviewed the story thus far**_

_Dark Angel of Jyrki   
Shel.Daring2Dream  
LoVe23  
DarkNeko77  
Kouga's Archi  
HollisterGirl29  
Goddess Psyche  
Demonprincess25  
sweetheart09_

**_Thank you so much, your reviews made my day every time I read them._**

****

* * *

****

**A Future Written in the Past**

**Chapter - 8-**

-INUYASHA POV-

Kagome just stood there staring at me. Her facial expression never changed. There were a few minutes of silence between us after I revealed my secret.

' _Damn! I knew I shouldn't have fuckin' told her! _',

_-You had to though...-, _

_' Shut up! '_

I felt my dog-like ears drop and lay flat on my head.

"You're a... hanyou?" Kagome finally said to me.

What she did next made my eyes pop out and jaw drop.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

She... was... laughing...?!?!?!?

"Inuyasha, that was good! You had me going for a few seconds!" she said wiping tears of mirth from the corners of her eyes.

'_ She thinks... it's a... joke?!? _'. I blinked in confusion and walked up to her and held her hands in mine, while I gazed into her chocolate orbs. "No Kagome. I'm serious. I'm a hanyou, a half youkai."

"No you're not," she said.

"Yes I am."

"NO, you're NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

"NO!"

"YES!!!"

"NO!!!"

"YES DAMMIT!!!!!!"

She then blinked and looked at me and smiled and said in a calm voice, "Prove it."

I felt my jaw drop to the floor and blinked in shock. I quickly caught myself and narrowed my eyes, "Fine," I said flatly.

I looked up and saw her balcony, then looked back at her and said, "Remember last night I told you I climbed up your house to your balcony?" she nodded slowly in confusion. "Well... I sorta didn't..." she blinked in puzzlement. "I sorta... Jumped."

"You... jumped?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, like this."

I demonstrated by crouching myself and sprang up. The feeling of the rushing wind made me smirk. The wind made my hair ripple and gleam in the sunlight. It felt like I was flying. I couldn't fly of course, but soaring through the air by jumping like this was the next best thing.

I landed lightly on her balcony and stood on the railing, I then looked down at a gaping Kagome.

I jumped back down and smiled to myself as I sensed Kagome flinch and smelled worries off her. ' _So she's worried, heh... that's... sweet... WHAT?!?!? SWEET?!?! ARG!!!!!!_ '

I landed in front of her in ease and smirked at her. "So...? " I said awkwardly shifting my feet uncomfortably.

"So... then... this... isn't your... true form...?" she said slowly putting the pieces together in her head.

' _FUCK, once she sees me she's gonna freak!!! _',

_-No she won't.- , _

_' Shut up!!! She will! ', _

_-No you shut up! And trust her!_-

I sighed and let my spell drop revealing my twitching dog-like ears; my gleaming white fangs, and flexed my long claws for her.

"Kagome... I understand if you don't want to stay with me..." I said quietly looking down, I couldn't bear to se the disgusted look that would surely be across her face after my little display.

I then heard her soft footsteps approach me and stop in front of me. I could hear her voice in my head of what she was bound to say after I pulled this stupid stunt. "You're right, I'm leaving you and going with Koga."

Tears started forming in my eyes at the thought, but I refused to let them escape and flow down my cheeks. But then something I didn't expect happened...

She lifted her hand and cupped my chin and made me look at her face and then she said to me.

"Inuyasha, I don't care what you are..." she smiled then reached up to my ears and started rubbing them, "Besides your doggie ears are sooooo cute!"

She started massaging them. I relaxed and a silly smile appeared on my face. My eyes lazily started to close.

' _Oh... it feels so... WAIT. STOP! _',

-_No, don't.- _,

_' Yes! Stop! '_

I tensed up again and grabbed her hands away from my dog-like ears and said, "You don't... care?"

"No, I just lov... like you too much..." she began glowing at her slip up.

I smiled at her and said, "I like you too," and planted a soft kiss on her silky lips. (a/n: I love fluff )(j/c: Don't you just wanna go awwwwww)

-NORMAL POV-

' _WOW!! I like a hanyou... _' sighs

Kagome was now back in her house being bored, but had a silly smile on her face as she lay on her bed and stared out her window day dreaming.

.::RING... RING... RIN... ::.

' _Wonder who's calli... _' her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her mother calling her from downstairs.

"KAGOME, PHONE!" Mrs. H. yelled.

Kagome jumped off her bed in excitement and ran to her phone. '_ Maybe it's Inuyasha! _' she thought happily.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome. It's Sango," the female voice said on the other end.

"Oh... hey!" Kagome said a bit disappointed but glad to hear her friends' voice.

"So how are you? Are you ok? The injuries weren't too serious where they? I bet it was that bastard Nara... "

"Woah WOAH! One question at a time!" Kagome said interrupting a Sango talking a mile a minute.

Sango uttered a tiny "Sorry" on the other end, but Kagome really didn't mind about all the questions her friend asked her on the contraire she was glad her friend cared for her so much. Kagome told Sango everything. After all Sango's questions were answered the dance was brought up.

"So what are you wearing to the dance?" Sango asked happily after Kagome reassured over and over again that she was ok.

"Uh... " Kagome got up from where she was sitting on her bed and looked in her closet. Then sighed on the phone, "I've got nothing Sango... no "Dance" clothes whatsoever..."

"Great!" Sango bellowed on the other end.

Now Kagome was really confused, "How is it great?"

"Because we're gonna go shopping!" Sango said happily.

Kagome then smiled over her phone when she remembered the babysitting money she has stashed away.

_' Yes, I can get a sexy outfit to make Inuyasha want me even more muahahaha. _' (a/n: ooohh... scary, inner Kagome is a bit of a bad girl, lol - )

"Ok, so... come meet me at my house and we can go to the mall," Sango said impatiently.

"Ok, I have to shower and dress first though, so give me an hour, ok? Laterz!" Kagome said.

"Later!" Sango replied and they both hung up.

-SANGO POV-

I just hung up the phone when my little sister Kirara came in. Kirara was adopted after my father and younger brother died. My mother didn't want me growing up lonely, so she adopted. Kirara is 3 years younger than me, 14, her fifteenth birthday is coming up this year. Kirara was adopted but I didn't love her any less for it, if anything I loved her more.

Kirara had amber eyes and short reddish-blond hair with some chunks of black, oddly that was her natural color, it looked nice though, it looked like she had black streaks. She had a warm smile too, but she could be annoying as well. ' _Duh!... It's a sister! That's what siblings do! '_

"So, Kagome's coming over?" Kirara asked, another thing about her, she tended to have great hearing it kinda freaked me out from time to time.

"Yeah, we're going shopping for clothes for the dance," I said happily going through many drawers looking for something to wear. I had to change out of my pajamas before Kagome arrived.

"Oh, well... Shippo's coming over later so I advise you to keep Kagome out of the house," Kirara said winking. We both laughed.

Shippo was Kirara's best friend. He had a puppy dog crush on Kagome though. I think it's because she's always nice to him when she's here. He and my sister get along great for some reason, it's odd though, I don't know why, but it's like him and her have this big weird connection thing going on. That's how they became friends in the first place. Well I don't know, maybe it's because they're both adopted orphans or something?

"Ok, well I gotta get ready so... , I started pushing Kirara to the door, "OUT!"

She started protesting but I just shut the door in her face.

I continued my on going search of clothes when I heard the doorbell.

' _No way! Is THAT Kagome??? It's only been like 15 minutes. _' I thought. Stopping my search and waiting for someone to call me to come downstairs, but then I heard two voices coming upstairs and sighed.

' _Ok, It's only Shippo, _' and continued my search of clothes,

_' DAMN! I really need new clothes. ', _

_-Yeah, to impress Miroku at the dance.- , _

_' NO! ', _

_-Yes, stop denying your feelings for the guy! -, _

_' Shut up! ', _

_-Fine, be a stubborn wench then! -, _

_' SHUT UP!!! '_

------------------------------

-NORMAL POV-

"Bye mom! I'm going to Sango's then the mall!" Kagome said leaving.

"Ok! Call me though," her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Later!"

She then left the house and shut the door behind her. It was a nice day and Sango's house wasn't very far so she decided to walk.

The day was perfect. One of the last perfect days now that fall was coming fast.

Kagome sighed at the thought and continued her walk, enjoying the breeze of the few nice days left to her full extent.

------------------------------

-SESSHOMARU POV-

My heart sank every time I heard her cough. I've heard her parents call in doctors and everything. None of her friends seem to know that she's ill. They think its just a regular cold, but it's not... I've heard the doctors. She's fighting. She has a really serious case of pneumonia and is to stay in bed until it passes... That is if it does pass...

I don't have the courage to go visit her and wish her well. I know I should, but I can't bear to see her suffering. I can't become weak again.

That's the reason why I'm scared; I'm scared to admit that I have feelings for this girl. That I care for her. I'm afraid that I finally have a weakness once again. Just like many centuries ago. I can't bear to show my feelings to another human then watch her die again. I just can't! It hurt too much...

_-But you have the Tenseiga now.-, _

_' No! ', _

_-Yes, you can save her from harm, change what happened last time. -, _

"I'm sorry Rin, I just can't do it..." I said to myself looking out my window watching over her house. "I'm sorry..." I closed the curtains to block the house from view.

------------------------------

-NORMAL POV-

Kagome finally arrived at Sango's and smiled. ' _I haven't seen Sango since the day this happened, '_ she thought as she touched the small bandage at the back of her head, it wasn't noticeable. The pain from her broken ribs was gone also, it only hurt a bit from time to time, but then it would leave as soon as it came so she wasn't complaining.

Kagome smiled to herself as she walked up the steps leading to Sango's door.

.::DING DONG::.

"I'll get it!!!"

She heard someone scream from inside. Then she heard a stampede of people running downstairs.

Kagome giggled at the thought of two familiar faces fighting their way to get to the door first. The door swung open revealing a boy a few years younger than her. Kagome smiled warmly at the boy.

"Hello Shippo," she said pleasantly.

The boy blushed and muttered a quick, "Hello Kagome."

Shippo was a cute little boy, a bit shorter than her. He had auburn red hair in a short ponytail. His eye teeth were strangely long. He had green eyes.

Just then a girl with blondish-red hair that looked like it was streaked by black chunks, ran down and she pushed the boy away from the doorway.

She smiled up at Kagome and said, "Hello Kagome, my sister'll be down in a sec!" she turned her head away from Kagome and bellowed, "SANGO!... KAGOME'S HERE!!!" her voice echoed throughout the house.

"COMING!" Sango yelled back, that was followed by a pair of feet stomping down the stairs quickly.

Sango appeared behind her sister with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Kagome!" She said happily and pushed Kirara out of the way to give Kagome a huge hug that made her wince in pain from her ribs.

"Ow ow ow! Sango... ribs," Kagome said while wincing in pain.

"Oh right... sorry," Sango said letting go quickly, a tinge of pink developed on her cheeks from embarrassment.

Kagome just smiled at her friend. ' _I'm so lucky to have a friend like Sango. _'

"Should we get going? We have A LOT of shopping to do!" Sango said frowning.

Kagome just laughed.

"I'm serious, I have like... " She looked up pretending to think of an estimate and said, "... NO CLOTHES!"

The three girls laughed knowing that she was such a bad liar, Sango had more clothes that her and Kirara put together. Their laughter left a confused looking Shippo looking awkwardly around as if in search for some male support.

"Well then we should get started," Kagome said smiling and practically dragging Sango down the porch steps.

"Bye Kagome!" said Shippo hurriedly as he saw Kagome leave.

Kirara just gave him and evil look.

"Bye Shippo! Bye Kirara!" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

They heard the door of the house shut behind them, followed by Shippo screaming bloody murder.

The two girls just looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

' _It's good to laugh with a friend. _',

_-Better to laugh with a hanyou-, _

( j/n: - cuteness)

**End Of Chater 8-**

**(A.N: ** Ok, so... What did you guys think?? hopefully you guys liked it. Anyways, I'd like to get all of your opinions on something, SHOULD I BRING AYAME IN THE STORY? If I do, she'll only make her appearance later on in the story, but I wanted to ask you guys, so let me know! Thanks!

**Review** Please!!

x-HK-x


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY

**A Future Written in the Past**

**Chapter - 9-**

**----- **

-INUYASHA POV-

The rest of my day was great. I came home the happiest little, well, not so little hanyou in the world.

I saw Sesshomaru standing in front of a closed curtained window frowning at it. '_ Keh. Did he forget how to open it? _'. "Hey Sessh!" I said with the note of happiness not leaving my voice.

Sesshomaru quickly put his blank emotionless mask back on and turned away from the window to face me. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Inuyasha? Why do you have such a gleeful look on your face and emanating such an aura?" Sesshomaru asked with not a hint of human emotions in his tone of voice.

' _He sure is a full blood youkai. _'. I just ignored is tone and said to him with pride, "I told Kagome."

"That she's a miko?"

"NO!" I snapped and growled then said, "That I'm a hanyou."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and said, "What was her reaction?"

I smiled more broadly, "Good. She doesn't care what I am," I blushed slightly at the thought of our first kiss.

"I already expected that much."

This time it was more turn to eye him suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean she's a miko. Don't you remember the old stories?" he said dryly like it was a known fact that everyone should know what the hell he was talking about.

Now I was really confused, "Uh... no... should I?" I asked with puzzled expression.

Sesshomaru sweat-dropped then started rubbing his temples in frustration and said quietly to himself, "Kami give me strength..." (j/c: LMAO!). "Ok sit down I'll tell you most of the story"

He sat down at the kitchen table and I slowly walked over.

"Ok, now where should I begin...? " Sesshomaru said thinking, "Ok... "

"About 500 years ago there was a powerful miko who protected the Shikon No Tama (a/n: sound familiar?... ITS NOT THE WHORE KIKYO though, it's Kagome) She was a master archer as well. She killed many demons protecting this Shikon No Tama, men and youkai alike wanted it. It's said that the Shikon No Tama held great mystical powers beyond your wildest dreams. It granted its possessor one wish, whichever he or she desired, but if the wish is to do evil or for greed the sacred jewel would change from its pink color to a dark, misty, and it would be tainted. One day while she was protecting the sacred jewel a hanyou came to steal it. The hanyou's desire was to become a youkai. He was caught by the miko, but strangely enough she spared him. The hanyou came to steal it time and time again. The miko still spared him. Eventually the hanyou confronted her and demanded why she kept sparing him and killing the others that have tried to steal the jewel. The miko then confessed why she spared him. She loved him from first sight. The hanyou was shocked yet pleased because he felt the same. They were happily in love, but another human was jealous of the hanyou, he loved the miko from afar for many years. He then fed his soul to many different youkai in a state of mad jealousy and became a hanyou as well. He then tried to steal the miko away thinking that she only loved the other hanyou because he was a hanyou, but he was wrong and failed miserably. The evil-hanyou then got frustrated and said, "If I cannot have her, then no one shall have her!" He killed the miko. The hanyou who she loved vowed that they'd be together again. They were destined, they were bound together by a love that no one could destroy and they would meet each other one day again in the future. The hanyou was devastated by losing his love one and killed her assassin, but in order to have killed him, he died as well. The hanyou died avenging his lost loved one..."

When Sesshomaru finished his tale, I just looked at him. I didn't know what to think or say. It sounded too... familiar... somewhat like me and Kagome, it would explain why I fell her and her for me so quickly. But then that would mean...

Sesshomaru became impatient and interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Inuyasha! I believe the three people from this old story have been reincarnated. Kagome, the miko. You, the hanyou the miko loved, but I still haven't discovered the other hanyou yet..."

I growled, ' _I bet it's that damn Koga. _', I stopped growling and blinked. "So... me and Kagome are destined to be then?" I said putting the pieces together in my head.

"Yes, her eighteenth is approaching rapidly. Her miko powers are growing impatient and stirring inside her, wanting to be unleashed," my half brother said dryly but with a hint of seriousness in his voice as well.

' _Me and Kagome are destined... _' I smiled at the thought, '_ But, I loved her before I heard this tale which makes it even more perfect. _'

-NARAKU POV-

"Damn that whore!" I said to myself sitting in my apartment. The apartment was big. It was somewhat like a pent house but better if I say so myself. "Damn her!" I said again hitting the coffee table in front of me making a dent. "I gave her everything, just because I had a mistress on the side doesn't mean I didn't love her!" I said to myself taking another swig of my beer. (a/n: Then what does it mean when you have a mistress on the side, asshole!). "And now she goes with this new fuckin' asshole named Inuyasha! That slut!" I took another chug then said, "But she's my bitch... she will be mine again even if I have to kill that fuckin' asshole! She will be mine again!!!"

-KAGOME POV-

Sango and I arrived at the mall and immediately went to store after store after store looking for clothes. We ended up finally finding the long searched store that had really nice, decent clothes.

I was looking at the skirts on a rack and finally picked up a black, silk, pleated one.

I showed it to Sango and asked, "What do you think?" pretending to model it. We both giggled.

Sango said, "Very nice! Inuyasha will definitely like that on you," she winked at me.

I felt my face become hot. Then Sango showed me a dark green skirt, the type that hugs your thighs. "What about this?" she asked me.

"Hmm... yes yes, very nice indeed," I said nodding, "Miroku will definitely approve," I said as I nudged and winked at her teasingly. (j/n: "nudge nudge wink wink")

Sango became red at my comment and said angrily, "Miroku isn't my date... Hojo is," as she said the last words her voice dropped and disappointed was slightly released.

I quickly changed the subject, '_ I knew Sango acts weird when I mention Miroku, ' _I mentally slapped myself for my screw up. "Onto the tops!" I said so loudly that the whole store turned to see me pointing in the direction of the tops. Sango giggled as I became red from embarrassment. I hunched down and began walking quickly to the shirts avoiding the people snickering, while a giggling Sango followed.

We began to like this store and made a mental note to come shopping here again. Their shirts were really nice, perfect for parties.

While I was looking through a different variety of halters, Sango said to me, "I asked my mom if you could sleep over after the dance, she said yeah, but no boys," we both laughed.

"That's great, my mom won't have to see me dressed like this," I said lifting a red halter, the one I was looking for, and showed it to Sango.

She giggled again, "Yeah, well my mom will be out that weekend on a business trip, it'll be me, you and my sis," she said looking up through a rack of one-sided-spaghetti-strapped tops. She finally said, "AHA!" and pulled out a black one.

Everyone in the store now turned to see Sango with the top in the air and a triumphant look on her face.

My turn to giggle finally came. She blushed a deep red from abashment.

"Ok, there's one more thing that I want," I said moving towards the nylons. I picked up a red pair of knee high fishnet stockings.

Sango wolf whistled, "Wow, poor Inuyasha's not gonna know what hit him!" she winked at me again, and I turned red again.

"Ok, time for my favorite part," she said happily jumping up and down clapping her hands like a five year old getting candy. "MODELING!" she ran to the changing rooms leaving me laughing hysterically behind following slowly clutching my sides in laughter.

I finally made it to the dressing rooms and Sango had already dressed and was modeling for me. Her dark green skirt hugged her every curve, and the black top matched perfectly.

I wolf whistled this time and said, "Poor Miroku, he's not going to know what to do when he sees you dressed like that!"

She blushed finishing her last pose. She went back in and changed to her normal clothes. I went in after Sango and put on my outfit.

I came out and saw Sango smile and said once again, "Inuyasha's not gonna know what hit him!" I didn't understand. ' _I can't look THAT good... _' and then I turned around to face the mirror.

I blushed more deeply this time. I looked at myself in the mirror. The halter top wasn't too low, but low enough to show some cleavage. My skirt came above my knees, but wasn't too short that people would call me a slut. ' _No, that's Kikyo, the school slut. _' I thought to myself. The red fishnet stockings came up right below my knees. ' _Wow... I look... I look hot, ' _ I smiled, ' _Thank Kami it's on sale and everything is 50 off. _' I laughed to myself and went back to the dressing room.

We paid for our "new hot outfits" and decided to eat in the food court before heading home.

"Thanks Sango, today's been really great," I said as I set down my food and sat at the table.

She waved the thanks away and said, "No need to thank me. It was good to spend some girl time with my best girl pal. At least I got time to spend with you, especially after that incident... " she then looked down at her plate of food sadly.

I then said, "At least Inuyasha came in time to save the both of us."

She looked up at me and smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

They ate their food in silence.

**------------**

**End of Chapter 9-**

Hmm... wonder what's gonna happen in the next chappie... ONLY I WILL KNOW MUAHAHAHAHA!!!... you will find out when I update again... which will be very very soon. The next chapter you guys are so going to hate me! so review and let me know what you think!

x-HK-x


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY

**A Future Written in the Past**

**Chapter - 10 -**

**----- **

-KAGOME POV-

.::BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BE... ::.

I was woken by my noisy alarm clock. I hit the off button, and then rolled over and "_THUMP_", fell on my hard floor.

"Oww!" I said weakly still trying to fully wake up. The landing on the floor helped... a bit. I yawned and got up from the place where I landed and heard my mom call me from downstairs.

"KAGOME!? WHAT WAS THAT LOUD THUMPING NOISE?" Mrs. H. yelled.

"ME!" I shouted back. There was silence for a few seconds broken by a loud 14 year old boy laughing.

"HAHA... Kagome fell off her bed and landed on her head!" Sota sang.

I ignored him... for once, and got ready for school.

On the way to school I passed by Rin's house and frowned. I had a bad feeling... like something wasn't right... coming from her house. Like, something bad was going to happen. I suddenly felt like a cold wind blow up my spin and got goose bumps and shivered, strange thing though, it was a nice day and the leaves weren't disturbed by the "Wind", I felt. I then thought maybe it wasn't anything bad, I shook it off and told myself it was only my imagination, and continued walking.

As I got closer to Inuyasha's house, I smiled then heard my friend's voice pass through my memory, ' _Poor Inuyasha's not gonna know what hit him. _'. I blushed at the memory and walked a bit faster by his house and hoped I would only have to see him at school.

Suddenly the front door of his house flew open. My heart stopped, but when I looked over to the house to see who it was my heart beat went to the normal rhythm again and so did my breathing.

' _It's only Sesshomaru... _'

"Good morning Sesshomaru," I said politely to him.

He looked at me quite startled to see me there, ' _Hey... I do live on this street too y'know... '_

"Hello Kagome. If you're looking for my brother, he already left for school," he said quickly as if trying to get me to leave as well.

I couldn't help feeling relieved, yet a bit saddened at the same time by the news of his early departure. "Oh, ok, I wasn't looking for him though, I was only on my way to school," I said to him as a matter of fact, pointing down the street in the direction of the school.

He then changed the subject, "Have you seen Rin lately?" he asked me, his emotionless mask cracking and revealing some worries and concern for the other young girl.

"No, why? What's wrong?" I asked him when I saw his mask falter a second and became worried. My eyes and mouth popped open in shock. He saw this right away and turned his full attention to me.

"What? What's wrong? Tell me!" Sesshomaru's said walking towards me determined to know why my facial expression changed so quickly.

"Nothing... It's just... nevermind... "

"Just what???" he said now shaking me by my slim shoulders for an answer. He stopped shaking me and took a step back in shock at what he just did, "Sorry," he said.

"No, its ok. I understand, you're just worried. I was just going to say that this morning when I walked past her house I had a... bad feeling... you know... like something bad is going to happen... " I stopped and looked up at him and smiled and said, "I know. It's stupid but... "

"No. It's not," he said slowly.

Kagome looked up and saw that his mask was now shattered and gone, showing every emotion going through him. He looked worried and scared, he also looked somewhat... confused...

"Kagome, you're going to be late. Allow me to give you a lift to school, since it is my fault for delaying you by bombarding you with questions," he said to me earnestly.

My mouth was working but no words came out. ' _What's wrong? Why does he look so worried? Why does he look sad? And most of all why does he look confused? _' All these questions passed threw my head, but none seemed to want to escape my mouth and form words. Finally I gulped down all my unasked questions and said, "Thank you Sesshomaru," I smiled graciously up to him.

He started walking towards the car, his emotionless mask still fallen, showing all those emotions once more, it scared me a bit to see this stoic man crack and reveal so much. I shook my head from my thoughts and followed after him. Once I got in I noticed that a new mask was placed where the old one once was, he was showing no outward emotions, his usual stoic grace that demanded respect. ' _I guess he doesn't like showing his real feelings. _' Then we were off.

------------------------------

-KIKYO POV-

I was getting ready for school when I realized that I had to get Inuyasha's attention. ' _What better way be revealing some skin. _' I smiled one of my mischievous smiles. I found my old uniform from grade 7. I tried it on and smiled more as I looked in the mirror. It still fit me but the skirt was shorter, just covering my ass, while my top was really tight around my bust that it looked like the buttons were ready to pop off. It looked sexy and hugged every curve on my slim body. It was tight and small, but a good kind of small. The blouse was also short so it revealed my lower stomach area, I unbuttoned one of the top buttons to reveal more cleavage. ' _Perfect... _', and I left, ' _Inuyasha will be mine. _' (A/N: WHAT A WHORE!)

-INUYAHSA POV-

I left my house earlier today, I was just too bored waiting for Kagome.

'_ Is that wench ever on time? _',

_-Kagome... -, _

_' Wench... Kagome, something. ', _

_-No... You love Kagome, so call her by her name!-, _

_' Keh. Whatever._ '

I arrived at school early and saw Miroku. He was talking to about five other girls who were surrounding him. They were all giggling girlishly and blushing at Miroku's comments towards all them. ' _That fuckin' player. _' I then frowned missing my time with the perverted monk. He suddenly turned around away from the girls and faced me. I gulped and turned away and started walking towards the school building.

"Why am I walking away?" I said to myself.

"Inuyasha! Wait! I'd like to talk to you."

I turned around and saw the monk leaving his "fan club" and stalked after me. I tried covering my pain of losing my first and so far... only friend... besides Kagome... with anger, so I started yelling at him.

"What the fuck do you want you fuckin' bastard?!?"

He didn't wince nor flinch at my yelling, he merely said in a calm voice and stood his ground, "to talk."

"Talk? Fuckin' talk? Didn't you say you had problems with_** me**_!" I made sure he heard how I empathized the word me so he knew I meant hanyou.

"Yes, well I thought about it and I really don't care what _**they**_ say," he empathized they, meaning his follow monks and their laws.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "talk."

"Ok, well I talked with Sango about this and she agrees with me. You saved Kagome and her. You really care for Kagome, and I don't think you meant to kill all those men," Miroku said.

_' They didn't care either._ ' I couldn't help but feel a great strain was taken away from my shoulders now having my friend back, but then frowned as his words replayed in my head and realized he made a big error in his statement. "They weren't men, they were... _**not men**_," I said carefully.

Miroku's eyes looked as though they were about to leave their sockets. Then he pushed them back in and nodded accepting my correction. He then held out his hand and said to me, "I'm sorry that I didn't listen and overreacted. Friends?"

I eyed his hand suspiciously, then grabbed it and shook it and smiled, "Friends.".

We then walked towards the school building together.

------------------------------

-KAGOME POV-

"Thanks for the lift," I said to Sesshomaru as I slammed the door behind me when I jumped out.

"No need for thanks Kagome," he said and drove off.

.::DING DONG DING DONG::.

"EEP!!!"

I jumped at the sound of the bell and ran towards the school building. I flew through the doors and ran to my first class, Literature. I burst through the door and the whole class went quiet.

Inuyasha was sitting in his seat looking very irritated. Everyone else was staring at me, some even giggled as I breathed heavily for air after my mad dash to class. ' _What? Is there something on my face??? '_

I looked down and slowly walked to my seat. Low whispers followed me, but I couldn't make them out because they were way to low for human ears to pick up. I sat in front of Inuyasha and turned around to ask him what was going on but he whispered to me.

"Turn around and talk to me, but whisper it so no one can hear. Don't worry. I'm a hanyou, my hearing is over a hundred times better than any human." I raised my brow in shock of him asking me to so this, but did as he requested after he smiled and said, "Trust me."

I smiled back and turned around, _' Of course I'll trust you._ ' I then said lowly as if to myself, "Inuyasha, if you can hear me give me a sign."

He knocked on the desk. I smiled, '_ WOW! His hearing really is good!! _'. "Inuyasha, do you know what's going on? Why was everyone quiet when I walked in?" I said quietly pretending to be looking for something in my bag.

"I'll tell you at lunch. Meet me in the shed where they keep all the tools for the school yard."

I hesitated, "...Ok," I said slowly.

------------------------------

The morning went by slowly, but I survived, by thinking about my meeting with Inuyasha in THAT shed. Lunch finally came and I left Sango speaking with her "Date" for the dance this Friday.

I went to the shed where I had my oh so great moment with Naraku (A/N: being sarcastic, she hates the shed after that day... She hates Naraku too, but hopefully you know that much :P). I opened the door slowly and went cautiously in. Inuyasha was already there waiting. I smiled at the sight of him, but then went to what we discussed.

"So Inuyasha. Why was everyone acting weird around me?" I asked him curiously.

"Keh. Those bastards are doing the same thing to me," he said irritatingly and annoyed by the stupid teenagers in this school.

"Why? What happened?" I asked him walking closer to him.

"Keh . Well after the incident, you were gone for three days an I... uh... COUGH stayed at the hospital with you until you woke up on Friday COUGH!" He blushed slightly as he said the last part quickly. I just smiled at him and kept walking towards him until I was face to face with him.

"So?" I asked smiling up at him.

He crossed his arms and turned his head left, away from my face and looked to the wall. His cheeks were slowly reddening at our closeness to each other. ' _Awwww... he's cute when he's stubborn and shy!_ '

"Apparently they think we eloped or ran away together and came back," he paused then continued, "apparently our absence started a lot of far-fetched rumors."

' _Eloped?... Ran away?... _'

-SESSHOMARU POV-

I got home after dropping off Kagome and noticed a slim small figure sitting on my steps wrapped in a blanket. Rin? As I got out of the car Rin slowly stood up. She was deathly white. She looked awful, but when she saw me her pale cheeks began to color slightly. I slowly walked up to the path towards her and stopped at the bottom of the three steps leading to the porch. We were eye to eye now.

_-She's so beautiful... -, _

_' No! Mustn't have these thoughts! ', _

_-Too late.-, _

"Hello Sesshomaru," she said quietly.

"Hello Rin."

"I came to say... good-bye... " she said avoiding my eyes.

I blinked in confusion, "Good-bye? Where are you going?"

I smelled salty tears start to form in her once happy warm eyes.

She said more quietly to me, "The doctors came today..." tears started flowing down her pale cheeks, "... I don't have much time left."

_' Not much time left? No... NO! Not again!_ '

She started coughing uncontrollably, I smelled blood and my eyes widened. She was coughing up blood, not good. Her legs then callapsed under her weight, but I quickly caught her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Sesshy... I came to tell you something..." Rin said quietly in my arms.

' _Sesshy?... Why does that nickname make me feel... warm? _',

_-She shouldn't have came outside, it's not helping her condition.-_

"What Rin? You can tell me," I said soothingly letting my mask crumble for the second time today. I brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Her pale cheeks became tinged a bit more with pink, but she continued looking in my eyes and said quietly, "I know I haven't known you long, but I feel... complete when I'm near you... like right now in your arms..." she smiled sheepishly.

_' I know... I feel the same..._ '

I kept silent though. She started coughing up more blood, her heart started beating rapidly then slowing down again, it wasn't normal, it wasn't healthy. Mine constricted in pain as I saw her suffer in my arms.

"Sesshy... I... " she looked deeply in my eyes piercing my soul with them, it was as though she could see right through me, all the pain and joy I've suffered and lost in the past. "... love you."

My eyes widened as she confessed her feelings for me then started coughing uncontrollably again. She couldn't breath. Blood was leaking from the corner of her mouth. She gasped for air. I knelt down with her in my arms in shock of what to do, how to stop it. Her heart suddenly sped up and... stopped. She died right there on my steps in my arms...

**------------**

**End of Chapter 10-**

DON'T KILL ME!!! -_Runs behind a couch to hide from her angry readers_-. I told you that you would hate me. Now you must wait till... THE NEXT CHAPPIE MUAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aren't I evil, yes, but you all luff it because you like the story, you should have read what me editor Jess wrote when I ended this chapter, this is what she wrote, "I SWEAR TO GOD or KAMI or WHOEVER IF YOU END LIKE THIS I'LL KILL YOU!!!". She didn't kill me so... put the pieces together, anyways that's it for now...

**REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

x-HK-x


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY

A Future Written in the Past

Chapter - 11-

* * *

-SESSHOMARU POV-

Her heart stopped beating. She died here on the steps of my porch in my arms.

' No! NO! Not again! '

I held her tighter, rocking back and forth with her in my arms, shaking my head in disbelief, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Her words kept repeating themselves over and over in my head.

" Sesshy... I... love you.". Tears started streaming down my cheeks. ' No, I mustn't have feeling for this... this... '

I couldn't help but have feelings. Her smile and beautiful kind eyes bewitched my soul. I held her tighter and cried silently as I snuggled in her neck trying to get the last warmth of her touch that I would never experience with her.

" Use the Tenseiga! "

My head snapped up away from her neck at the thought that crossed my mind quickly. I immediately stopped crying, ' Yes... the Tenseiga! '

I gently lifted her limp body placing her head against my chest. She still had a smile on her face. I walked into my house and laid her slowly on the couch in the family room. Then I looked up at the three swords criss-crossing on the wall. Two are mine: the Tenseiga and the Tojikin. (A/N:... yeah, I don't know if the spelling's right, but hopefully you know which sword I'm speaking of.) The other was my brothers: the Tetsusaiga.

I went over to the three swords. The Tetsusaiga was a powerful sword, with one sweep of this fang it could kill a hundred youkais or demons. The total opposite of my Tenseiga. The Tenseiga could revive a hundred youkais or humans alike in one sweep.

I picked up the Tenseiga and walked back to Rin. She looked so peaceful lying there, almost as if she was sleeping and would've woken up at anytime.

I raised the Tenseiga and concentrated. I saw the demons that gather the souls of the dead. (A/N:... yeah I forget what they're called too...hehe...). With one swipe I killed them and Rin's eyes sprang open. I heard her gasp for air and her heart started beating once more.

Using my demonic speed I put the Tenseiga back with the others and went to her side. I knelt on the floor by the couch. Her eyes wide open, she started breathing normally again and looked over to me.

"Wha... what happened?", she asked in total confusion.

I started to panic, ' Quick, think of an excuse! ',

"Um... well you fainted, so I brought you in here."

' Please work! Please don't ask anymore questions! ', I prayed to Kami.

She eyed me suspiciously as if she didn't believe I word I told her. She finally sat up and said, "Sorry to burden you.". She got up and walked quickly to the door. I knelt there a few seconds in shock and then spoke up.

"There's no need to be sorry," I said getting up from the floor and quickly walked after her, "And you're not a burden." She stopped at the foot of the door.

-You're anything but a burden... -,

' Mustn't have feelings...! ',

-Psssssssht... Too late!-

She turned to face me and smiled. I continued to walk towards her and stopped in front of her figure.

' Wow! ... That smile... '

She looked hesitant for a minute, as if thinking of what to say next. She finally managed to come out with a, "Thank you Sesshy." With that she pecked me on the cheek and scurried out of the house without a second glance at me.

I stood there gapping at the closed door, ' Ok, it was only on the cheek, but from her it was so much more. ' I touched the spot where she kissed me and smiled goofily. (A/N: awww... CUTENESS! )

I turned and looked at the Tenseiga back in its proper place.

' I made the right decision. '

-Of Course you did! Now just ask her to be your mate.-

' Yes, now I just... WHAT?!? NO WAY!!!!! '

-What? You obviously like her.-

' But... a mate?!? Uhn uhn, nope, too soon! I hardly know her! '

-Then get to know her you stubborn fool!-

' ... Shut up... '

-RIN POV-

Walking home I felt my face grow hot ' ARG! What did I just do? '

I ran upstairs to my room, but when I got there I started thinking about the strange events that just happened. I started pacing around the room talking to myself.

"Ok... I remember going over to Sesshomaru's to tell him that I... I... I love him," I gulped and glowed more, "Then I remember seeing him, sort of... changed... He had a crescent moon on his forehead and his ears were pointy, his eye teeth looked longer too... Then I remember... "

I stopped pacing back and forth and sat on my bed. I then realized I wasn't coughing and felt fully... cured!?!?!

"I remember a white light... I remember... dying... "

Now I was really confused. I was trying to make sense of what had just happened, but it wasn't working.

"...Then I remember seeing Sesshy with a sword in his hand... but... in a blink of an eye he was at me side."

I held my head in confusion and whispered to myself more quietly, "I know I wasn't imagining it... or was I?... ARG! I think I'm going crazy!"

I flopped backwards on my bed and then thought to myself, ' I didn't imagine Sesshy change though... he's... he's not human... '

-AUTHOR POV-

Kagome had now just finished math and was on her way to her first art class. She loved art.

-KAGOME POV-

"Kagome."

I turned around and saw a beaming Sango pushing through a stream of students to reach me.

I smiled back and said, "Hey Sango! Guess we're in the same art class too."

"Yep!" we walked into class together and saw that the tables were set up so that four people sat together. I spotted an empty table right away and dragged Sango towards it.

We were sitting beside each other talking when we noticed someone sit in front of me. I groaned and Sango sweat-dropped.

' Koga! Think fast! ',

-GO AWAY YOU ASS WIPE!!! DON'T YOU GET THE MESSAGE!!! NOT INTERESTED!!!-,

' Be nice! ',

-... feh...-

"Hello my sweet Kagome. I'm glad to see the rumors that have been going around aren't true," he said to me

' Uh... rumors... ', "Uhh... Hi Koga. I'm sorry but you can't sit there," I said, but didn't deny any of the rumors though, which made Koga get upset, I saw it in his eyes, they burned with anger and... jealousy.

"They ARE only rumors right?" he said angrily leaning forward over the table making his face inches away from mine.

"Umm... yeah, only rumors..." I went back to the seating thing though, I really didn't want him sitting at these tables with me and hearing him proclaim his undying love for me every few minutes. "Koga. I'm sorry, but those seats are taken," I said carefully trying not to upset another little tantrum.

He raised and eyebrow and said, "Yeah? By who?"

' Shit! I didn't think he actually would ask "who?"!!! ', "Uh... by... umm... " but before I could think of a random name of a person, I heard a familiar voice say.

"Me!"

Koga then growled and turned around to face Inuyasha and Miroku.

I smiled and turned to look at Sango, her mouth was hanging open at the sight of the preacher.

' Aw... they would make such a cute couple. ',

-Yeah, then we can double date! BOO YEAH!- (J/N: I love it)

"What the fuck do you want you fuckin' bastard?!," Koga said angrily. He had now left the chair and was standing in front of Inuyasha. Him and Inuyasha were now practically face to face. (Koga was a little shorter)

"Well me and my friend here came to sit with our other two friends," Miroku replied calmly pointing to Sango and me.

"I wasn't fuckin' talking to you asshole! I was talking to the other fuckin' bastard here!" he said poking Inuyasha's chest while he said all this.

Inuyasha now looked irritated and very annoyed by Koga's acts, he slapped his hand away and growled. He then said softly with a growl rumbling his throat making his whole appearance look even more menacing if that was possible, "Look you fuckin' asshole... I would go fuckin' sit somewheres else if you know what's fuckin' good for you wolf!"

I blinked, ' wolf? '. I then looked at Koga and saw that all the color from his face was gone and his mouth was slightly open. He gulped and said something under his breath and left us. He went to sit at Hojo's table.

"Keh. You can wait alone, I won't be there," Inuyasha said softly.

I smiled at Inuyasha as he sat in front of me, he gave me an odd smirk back. Miroku looked at as if he was deep in thought.

' I really don't understand them two. ' I sighed and the second bell rang signaling the beginning of the class.

Our teacher was a fairly young man,

'Pretty hot. ',

-Not as hot as Inuyasha!!!-,

' True. '. He had silvery blue hair,

-Not as silvery as Inuyasha's hair though!!!-. His name was Mr Kakashi (A/N: No it's not a crossover fic, When I wrote this fic Naruto had just come out and it wasn't that popular yet...)(J/N: I love it even more!)

"Good afternoon class," his voice was calm and relaxed, "Since this is our first class, we'll just draw some sketches, and talk. Quietly if you please though," Mr. Kakashi said as he put his briefcase on his desk and took papers out. "One person per group may come up and take some paper for the rest of their group," he said as he sat down.

Sango was about to go but Miroku stopped her.

"My dear Sango. Don't worry about the paper. Allow me to retrieve it.", Miroku said gesturing her to sit back down.

Sango's cheeks slightly changed color as she sat back down. While Miroku was gone, Hojo came to speak to Sango this time.

I heard Sango sigh. I don't understand why she puts up with Hojo. Miroku is a player too but you could tell he liked Sango more than any other "piece if meat", as Hojo saw every girl.

"Hey Hojo..." Sango said emotionlessly and not looking up at him. Her eyes were on Miroku scrambling around the crowd of students to get paper.

"I just came to ask you what time you'd like me to pick you up this Friday?" Hojo said looking at me, then had the nerve to wink. I gave him a cold glare and looked away.

' What a bastard! He does this right in front of Sango! Why does she put up with him! '

Miroku was back and made a "ahem".

Hojo looked up at him with a disgusted look on his face, as if Miroku was lower than him. Miroku just narrowed his eyes and stared dangerously at him as though ready to kill. Hojo looked back at Sango and said.

"7:30 then? Can't wait till then," he walked back to his table.

I watched him leave with utter disgust on my face. I then looked at Sango, she looked angry and embarrassed at the same time. I looked over at Miroku and sighed.

* * *

YAY! I'd like to thank everyone for their awesome reviews and I hope to see more of them! I am gonna put Ayame in... but shes only gonna show up later in the story, so don't fret! lol And by the way.. sorry it took so long to update... I haven't seen a computer with internet access in forever. Anyways Ja ne

x-HK-x


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY

A Future Written in the Past

Chapter - 12-

-KOGA POV-

Stunned and angry I sat at my friend's, Hojo's table.

' He knows... but... but... how? '. I looked at the bastard that somehow knew my secret. My eyes became wide and my jaw dropped. I finally saw it. ' He's... he's... he's a youkai too!! ', I sniffed the air and furrowed my eyebrows, ' No... he's not a youkai... he's a hanyou... a dog hanyou! '

No wonder, I understood now why he knew. He was one also, but inferior to me since I was all youkai, but he still could be a threat if he opened that big mouth of his. I smiled at the back of his head. ' I shouldn't be scared of a fuckin' half breeded mutt. He has no chance in hell against a full-blooded-pure-breed-wolf-youkai, like myself! '

Hojo then got up and left our table to talk with his whore at the other table where ((my)--italize, merci) woman sits.

I then frowned, ' Kagome... Why choose a dirty half-breed mutt over me? '. That thought got me angry. Then I remembered my plan with the school slut, Kikyo, and smiled. ' I will get you to love me Kagome... You are my woman. Even if you won't admit it. You'll see that you truly belong to only me... '

-KIKYO POV-

When I arrived at school this morning, all the guys where wide-eyed and drooling, while the girls gave me disgusted and dirty looks. Every low life teenage boy looked at me. Their eyes ready to leave their sockets and jaw touching the ground with drool leaking out from the corner.

I then saw Inuyasha and smiled at him, he just looked at me disgustingly and went back to talking with Miroku. I stood there stumped.

Him and Miroku... MIROKU!! He didn't even second glance at me, and this made me pissed, considering he was the biggest pervert/lecher in the school.

I started towards them but then Inuyasha said something rather loudly that made me stop in my tracks.

"It's a pathetic sight, isn't it Miroku?"

"Yes, yes it is.", Miroku replied just as loudly, but in his annoyingly calm voice.

"I mean, she doesn't get it does she? I don't date the school slut. I'm more difficult to understand than that. I don't go out with girls just to get laid, I date them 'cause I have feelings for them."

At these words that escaped Inuyasha's mouth everyone started laughing. I know everyone calls me a slut behind my back, but never has anyone ever said it like that in front of me...

Inuyasha turned around and gave me an odd smirk and waved his hand as he said, "Buh-bye!".

My face glowed with anger as I stomped away, ' You will be mine if you like it or not!! '

-KAGOME POV-

After school Sango went to her basketball practice while I started walking home.

"Hey, hot stuff!"

I stopped and burned with anger and snapped around and started yelling at my harasser.

"Hey, you fuckin' low life! Don't you have better thi... ", but I stopped yelling when I heard someone laughing. I then looked at my harasser and glowed with embarrassment. "Uh... Sorry Inuyasha...", I said weakly looking down and smiled sheepishly at what he said to me.

It was Inuyasha, he came rolling up in his car to offer me a lift home.

"It's ok Kagome... hahaha... at least I know you're faithful."

I looked up at him and he winked at me. I felt my face change to a deeper shade of red.

"So... hahaha... you want a lift?", he asked me still laughing.

"...Sure.", I slowly said and walked to his car, still looking at my feet.

I got into the car and felt Inuyasha look at me. ' Um... why is he staring at me? ', " Because you're pertiful. ", ' No one's asking you! ', the voice blue a raspberry in the back of my head, ' Immature! '

"Buckle up, because we're outta here!", Inuyasha said and hit the gas pedal with his foot.

We were driving for about five minutes when I noticed that we should be home by now, but the surroundings where different. I then looked up at the smiling hanyou.

"Inuyasha... Where are we going?", I asked him a bit nervous and confused... and deep down inside excited on where he was taking me.

He smiled more broadly and took one hand off the steering wheel and put it over mine and said, "It's a surprise."

His hand sent a jolt of friction up my arm and I felt my stomach clench and my face become red as I looked at his hand on top of mine, ' He's so warm... ', " And hot! ", ' Ugh! Why do you always have to ruin the moment! ', " Because I'm your inner thoughts, MUAHAHAHA! ". I gave up my endless battle with myself... for the time being that is.

We drove for a few more minutes and stopped in front of an ice cream parlor. ' This is it? My surprise? ', " Awww... That's so cute! ", ' Yeah... I guess... '

We got out of the car and ordered two cones. Mine was a twist of chocolate and vanilla, while Inuyasha got chocolate chip. We sat at a small picnic bench outside, far from everyone else and sat in front of each other. Inuyasha finally said something.

"Kagome, I want us to be closer, so I brought you here to talk, and tell eachother stuff about ourselves."

I smiled, "Ok.", ' He wants to get closer. ', " HELL, if you wanna get closer come sit right beside me! ", ' Not THAT kind of closer! ', " Oh... too soon eh? ", ' Yeah! '

-INUYASHA POV-

I thought it'd be a good idea if Kagome and I knew more about eachother. I took her to an ice cream parlor so we could talk.

"So, since I brought you here I'll start.", I said smiling, "So do you have any siblings?", I asked.

Her face changed and showed aggravation and said, "Regretfully yes. I have a little brother who's 15. He's an annoying brat"

I started laughing, ' Sounds like Sesshomaru talking about me. ', " But a prettier one.", ' Keh. Whatever! '

"Ok, what about you Inuyasha, I know you have a brother, but what about your parents?", she asked me with a smile on her face.

I instantly stopped laughing and tensed up, I looked down avoiding her piercing gaze and said, "They're... dead"

"Oh... I'm sorry...", she reached over and touched my hand that was in a fist on the table.

Her touch sent a jolt through me and I looked up and saw sympathy in her eyes, her smile was gone as well. ' She feels sorry for... me? ', "It's ok, my dad died while I was still a little twerp and my mother died... ", I choked on my words, it only happened not too long ago and the pain was still fresh, "... recently from cancer..."

She didn't say anything, but the silence said enough, she was sorry for my loss. I quickly changed the subject.

"So, what kind of music do you like?"

"All kinds really! I can't choose one!"

I smiled at her, "Same here. It's too hard to choose just one genre, but I lean towards rock."

She gasped, "Really?! Me too!", she started laughing. "What about animals?", she asked

"Feh... I hate animals, especially cats and dogs!"

She looked at me puzzled for a minute, then said quietly so only I could hear, "But, aren't you a dog demon?"

"Yeah, but I'm a sophisticated dog. Unlike these other mutts that go around serving their human masters.", I said a bit annoyed.

"Oh... "

We talked for what seemed like hours. Laughing and telling eachother passed experiences. It finally became dark and she looked at her watch, and gasped in surprise and shock.

"Oh my Kami! It's almost 10! My mom's gonna freak out at me!", and she jumped from her seat.

"Oh.", I was I bit depressed that the time flew by so quickly, ' I really was having fun. Guess it's true what they say: "Time flies when your having fun." '. I reluctantly got up and said, "Ok, I better get you home then or mom might claim my head.", I forced a laugh and she smiled at me, then asked me one last question.

"The spell that's on you, it hides your real features, so does that mean that your cute ears are still on top of your head, and I just can't see them?"

I looked at her suspiciously and said slowly, "Yeah... "

She smiled evilly, "Ok!", and started walking towards my car.

I raised an eyebrow and followed her, ' Wonder what that was about? Feh... stupid girl... '

The drive home was in total silence. I kept glancing at Kagome but she was not paying any attention, she just stared out the window with an odd smile on her face.

' Wonder what she's thinking...? '

We finally reached our street and drove up to her house. I stopped in front of her house and waited for her to get out, but she didn't, she just sat there with a silly smile on her face.

I waved my hand in front of her face and said, "Oi, Kagome you're home! Helloooooooooooooooo... "

"I know.", she said and turned to look at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "So... then why don't you walk out of my car and up to your door?"

"Because, I want to ask you a favor.", she said mischievously.

I then eyed her suspiciously, "...What?", I said slowly.

"Can you... jump up to my balcony with... me?", she blushed slightly at her question.

I shrugged, "Keh. Whatever.", I took out my car keys from the ignition and got out of the car with Kagome happily following me.

We walked around her house and stopped underneath her balcony. I then picked her up bridal style and whispered in her ear, "Get ready.", she tightened her arms around my neck which made slight colors rise in my cheeks and butterflies flutter in my stomach, ' Why does she make me feel like this, this girl... she really is something special. '. I jumped up, she let out a small yelp, but when I looked at her, there was a huge smile on her face, her smile made me smile, ' Keh... stupid contagious smiles. '. I landed on her balcony without making a sound. I stood there with her still in my arms, I didn't notice, her intoxicating aroma calmed me and her warmth soothed my pain in my heart left from my dearly departed. I forgot where I was until she said something.

"Um... Inuyasha you can put me down now.", she said awkwardly.

I blushed slightly snapping back to reality. I let her feet touch the floor of the balcony. She then turned around and looked up at me and smiled. She then motioned me to lean down. I leaned down so my face was at the same level as hers.

"Thank you.", she whispered and kissed me softly, her kiss sent a shiver down my spine, but little did I know that it was a trap.

She took the opportunity to find my dog ears and started massaging them, ' AH! A trap... ', " But a good one. ", ' No, AH! Stop, she found my weakness... '

I quickly got out of her innocent kiss. (A/N: Sorry kids, no tongue yet -, come on they only known eachother a week)

Kagome started giggling, "Aw... that's so cute, you're just like a puppy."

I glared at her and said, "Keh... Bye Kagome."

"Bye Inuyasha.", she said opening the doors leading to her room, she was still giggling uncontrollably.

' Keh. Stupid wench! ', I jumped down and walked back to my car. (A/N: I know, it's only two houses down but he can't just leave his car in front of her house, people might start getting perverted thoughts)

CHAPPIE 13- SNEAK PEEK!!

Out of nowhere Miroku right-hooked Hojo. Hojo stumbled back and almost fell, but luckily Koga was behind him and caught him.

"Don't you DARE speak about Sango like that in front of me", Miroku yelled raising his fist ready to punch him again.

I grabbed Miroku in shock, ' Holy Shit ', I held him back (which wasn't as that easy, surprisingly I had to tap into my demnis power) and looked over at Hojo, he was spitting up blood.

Hojo wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and then stood up straight and said in a fierce voice, "You two", he pointed to me and Miroku, "You's better watch your back, I have connections!"


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY

(A/N: hmmmmmmmmmmm... Ok... Let's see... uh huh... uh huh... ok, so you're telling me this is chapter 13 I'm on? mmmhmm ok, yep, yep... i see...buh bye!, lol... conversation with myself, anyways here's chapter 13!

A Future Written in the Past

Chapter - 13-

-AUTHOR POV-

The next few days went by slowly. Koga kept trying to get Kagome away from Inuyasha while Kikyo kept trying to get Inuyasha away from Kagome. Sango and Miroku were on silent awkward terms, they've hardly been talking to each other. Naraku kept low, his plan wouldn't be put into action... just yet.

Finally Friday came, the day of the dance.

-MIROKU POV-

I had my concentration face on still. All week I've been deep in thought, trying to discover my true feelings for Sango. I've known Sango (and Kagome too) since we were little kids. I've always seemed to have a... thing... for her, but I'm scared to admit it, and as you know, that's were my wandering hands came in.

I was walking in the halls towards ancient history with Inuyasha, when I saw Sango walking with that man whore (J/N: I love it the most!), Hojo. She looked quite aggravated and was just nodding in frustration.

I narrowed my eyes and eyed my rival in deep hatred.

Inuyasha didn't seem to notice me. Well... at least I didn't think so until he said something to me.

"Miroku chill! Your monk aura is surrounding you and it's annoying. Relax. I know you're jealous of Hojo right now, but hey, it's your fault too. You should've asked Sango sooner."

I looked at Inuyasha in shock of what he just said while he was maintaining a calm face. He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"It's obvious you like the girl more than you let on. Stop denying it.", he said keeping his calm voice.

' He thinks I'm... jealous? ',

" Well you are! ",

' No I'm not! ',

" Stop being in denial! You are SO jealous! Just admit it, like Inuyasha said. ",

"SEE! ",

' I can't ',

" I know we've been hurt before but come on, it's not everyday we love someone. ",

' ...luh ...luh ...love?! ',

" Yes, the dreadful "L" word. You love Sango. You've always have and most likely always will. ",

' I'm just scared... I know that one day this curse in my hand will swallow me whole... ',

" Live while you can and admit you love her. ",

' ... '.

"I love Sango.", I said quietly ending my little inner conversation with myself.

Inuyasha looked at me and smiled, "About time you fuckin' admitted it! I've known you a little less than two weeks and I knew."

I looked at him and blinked in confusion, "You... knew?"

"Keh. Yeah! If you didn't admit it sooner or later I would've made you admit it.", he said shaking his fist under my nose.

I lifted an eyebrow in confusion and pushed his fist away and said, "How did you know?"

He started knocking on my head, "Hello... duh... did you already forget what I am? I sense emotions."

After he knocked on my head I just fell to the floor and started twitching and said weakly, "And you forget about that damn strength of yours..."

"Oops, sorry.", he said innocently scratching the back of his head smiling sheepishly, "I guess I do."

"You can at least help me up y'know!", I cried in pain.

"Oh... right!", Inuyasha said as he helped me up.

' Damn hanyou... ', I started rubbing my five lumps on top of on another. I could feel the tears of pain leaking from my eyes, ' At least I know better than getting on his bad side... ', " It's also good to have him on your side. ", ' hmm... true. '

-SANGO POV-

Kagome and I were walking around during lunch after we ate. We were discussing our plans for the dance tonight.

"Ok, Sango. I'll go home get my clothes for the dance, and my clothes for the sleepover, then I'll meet you at your house and we can wait for our dates to arrive.", Kagome said happily.

"Yeah, that's the plan.", I forced a smile.

Kagome saw right through it and gave me a concerned look, "Sango... what's wrong? Come on. You can tell me.", she said in a trusting tone of voice.

I sighed and said, "... Everything is wrong..."

She gave me a confused look, sighed and gave me an odd smile, "Miroku?"

I blinked in shock, ' How does she always do that? ', " It's obvious that's how. ", ' No it's not! ', " Yes it is! ", ' Shut up! I'm not listening to you! ', " Stubborn wench...!!! ", ' ... '. "Yeah, it's Miroku..."

"Sango... Why don't you just tell him how you feel?", Kagome asked me like it was the most obvious thing to do in a situation like this.

"I'm afraid he'll reject me...", I sighed and looked down.

Kagome put a hand on my shoulder and said, "He won't. I have a good feeling about you two.", she smiled warmly at me.

"Really?", I asked with a note of happiness in my voice and looked up at her.

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Just give him time, don't forget about Miroku's past... he still has issues he needs to work out. "

I gasped, then felt ashamed of myself, ' How could I forget poor Miroku's past! '

Miroku lives with a curse on his left hand. His dad died from the same curse when he was just a baby. His mother didn't know how to cope with her sons' condition and sent him to live with her sister and husband. Miroku as now lived here practically his whole life, never seeing his mother again since he was a baby and she abandoned him.

' I'll wait for him... ', " ... Forever if I have to... "

-INUYASHA POV-

Miroku and I were on way to art class, when who should show up? Koga and Hojo. I rolled my eyes, ' Now what do these bastards want? '. I looked over to Miroku, he kept his calm face on but I also sensed anger and hatred. I smirked, ' At least he knows how to control his temper. ', " Yeah, unlike you. ", ' Keh. ', " HA! You just proved it! "

"You bastards better fuckin' stay away from our bitches!", Koga said threateningly.

I growled, ' Did he just call Kagome a bitch? ', " Oh... kill him! ", ' Keh, not kill him, beat the crap out of him, yeah! But not kill ', " Good enough, beat him to a pulp! OH YEAH! "

Miroku closed his eyes and said in a steady calm voice to match his expression on his face, "If you don't mind, please do NOT call our friends bitches.", his eyes snapped open in anger.

' Oh... no... '

"Or you'll have to deal with us."

I smiled, "I'll gladly second that.", I put in while cracking my knuckles.

Hojo, who had remained silent the whole time, finally said something, to Koga though, "Koga, calm down please.", he was looking at side to side. A whole bunch of students were now surrounding us. Then he whispered more quietly, "Don't make a scene."

"Keh. You don't like attracting attention Hoblo", I said loudly, ' Then I'll make more students come. '

Hojo then eyed me evilly and I smirked at him.

Miroku then spoke up to Hojo when he started walking towards me, "Your fight isn't with him Hojo. If anything it's with me."

He then stepped forward and faced him. Hojo looked down and sneered at him and said, "If you're talking about that slut, then you should know that I'm going to have with her tonight."

Out of nowhere Miroku right-hooked Hojo. Hojo stumbled back and almost fell, but luckily Koga was behind him and caught him.

"Don't you DARE speak about Sango like that in front of me!!!", Miroku yelled raising his fist ready to punch him again.

I grabbed Miroku in shock, ' Holy Shit! ', I held him back (which wasn't that easy, surprisingly I had to tap into my demnis power) and looked over at Hojo, he was spitting up blood.

Hojo wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and then stood up straight and said in a fierce voice, "You two.", he pointed to me and Miroku, "You'd better watch your backs, I have connections!"

"What?!? You want another connection?", Miroku yelled furiously at him and started flailing his arms.

' Oh kami, help us. ', "Yo! Miroku! Calm the fuck down!", I looked at the two bastards and said slowly, but I let out a fierce growl at the same time, "Move!"

Still holding a struggling Miroku we headed to Art class once again.

I finally let go of Miroku in the classroom when he calmed down and stopped swinging his arms like a mad man. Immediately I scent Kagome's alluring aroma and smiled, ' Wow! ', " I know. ", ' I mean... WOW! ', " Dude, I know! ", ' No really... WOW!!! ', " Dude... really I KNOW!!! ".(A/N: whoever saw, "The Girl Next Door", hehe)

I then noticed that Miroku left my side and was sitting in front of Sango, while I was left standing there, alone, in the middle of the classroom smiling stupidly at Kagome.

"Mr. Tashio, can you please take a seat?", Mr. Kakashi said a bit annoyed.

I blushed slightly and quickly went over to my set in front of... sigh... Kagome. ' Damn I'm starting to sound like Miroku. What's with this girl that makes me go all... weird when I'm around her? '. I felt her eyes on me and shifted slightly to avoid her gaze.

There was a long silence between the whole tables, ' Ah! Dammit! Why won't anyone talk?! ', " Why don't you say something? ", ' Keh... Why whould I? ', " Stubborn fool. "

Finally a weak voice spoke up.

"Ahem...", the three heads snapped at the person who disturbed the silence. I was actually relieved, the tension was just too much, "Sango?... About the dance tonight... ?"

Sango looked at Miroku and blushed slightly. "... Yeah? what about it?", she said so silently that hardly him or Kagome could hear her (Of course I heard though, Keh, DUH!)

I then heard Miroku's heart speed up and pound against his ribcage. He was nervous. His cheeks glowed a bit and finally he forced words out of his mouth, "You will still save me a dance, right?..."

I smiled at him, ' That sly bastard. ', Me and Kagome both looked at Sango. She was now glowing, her cheeks were as red as her ribbon. She looked down at her hands that were fidgeting on her lap, but there was a smile very plain on her face.

"Of course.", she said slowly, I heard a note of happiness in her voice.

I then looked at a smiling Kagome, I smiled back. I knew we both were thinking the same thing.

' They're gonna be fine. '

"Kagome? What time do you want me to pick you up at?", I asked with the smile still on my face.

Her smile then left and she bit her bottom lip and looked at Sango worriedly, then back to me.

My gut constricted and I felt myself begin to panic, ' What? What's wrong? Is she having second thoughts? ', at the last thought I felt my ears droop and lay flat on my head.

Her smile then came back and said, "I'll be at Sango's so... ", she took a piece of paper and wrote something on it and handed it to me, "... you can pick me up at her house at 7:30"

I looked down at the paper in my hand and smiled and I felt my gut loosen up, it said: "6661, 3rd avenue, don't be late.", and it had a little anime drawing on the bottom that was suppose to be her winking and blowing a kiss, I smiled, ' Stupid girl... '

CHAPPIE 14: SNEAK PEEK

My thoughts were interrupted though when I heard the crunching of leaves from behind me. I snapped around and saw who it was. I smiled at the sight of three men, one of them was rather large.

"Hojo, I heard what happened today", the man in front of the three said calmly.

I frowned and said, "Who hasn't! Those two fuckin' ass... "

"I've brought two of my men to help you. You can dispose of the two bitches", he said interrupting me with his sickly calm voice.

I blinked, "The two sluts? You want to get rid of THEM?"

"Think about it? What better way to destroy a man by killing his heart", he said while maintaining a smile on his face and his voice staying icy cold calm.

I thought about it for a minute then smiled, "Deal, but do it after the dance tonight"

"Fine", he smiled and went aside allowing the two opposite men come forward.

OK! Another chapter found and typed and so on... I got up to chapter 17 ready to go back on and I'm currently working on re-typing 18... For my older readers I hope you guys remembert the trouble I had with chapter 18... For new readers I'll tell you... I wrote the chapter, gave it to my friend on a disk and she deleted it. I had to re-type the chapter and my computer messed up and it was deleted again... I FINALLY got it up the third try... unlucky 18 -sighs- LoL Anyways, hoped you guys liked this chapter and liked the sneak peek!! Got to go!! being yelled at by grandmother because I have to go home.... -shakes fist- WAIT WOMAN!!! I need to finish writing my Author's Note -sighs- Ok, Review please and thank you!

Anime-wuver-016


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY

To INUGANSTA: Yes, InuYasha and Kagome are sorta boyfriend and girlfriend. Kikyo is currently keeping low and plotting ways to steal our sexy lil' hanyou from Kagome. Sango dumping Hojo from Miroku?? I guess you'll just have to read on to find that out! -smiles-

A Future Written in The Past

Chapter-14

-SESSHOMARU POV-

I was throwing out the last of the boxes when I saw Rin walking home from school. I smiled inside as I remembered the last few days.

After the day I revived her with the Tenseiga, I heard a doctor come to check on how she was doing, ...

.::FLASH BACK::.

"I-I-I-I... I just don't understand", a male doctor said in confusion and shock in a stuttering voice.

"What? Is it worse?", the mother asked in a choking voice, on the verge of tears.

"No, NO! Not at all", he said, his stutter had now left him with just the total shock in his voice was now heard.

"Then... What is it?", she asked in confusion, she still had a note of panic and worry in her voice.

There was a pause of silence, then the doctor said silently, as if to himself.

"Never in all my years... this is truly amazing, a true work of a miracle"

"What? What is it? You can't keep my daughter's health a secret from me", the mother said angrily.

"She's... cured!"

There was another long pause of silence, then it was broken by the sounds of a female crying.

"My Kami, my daughter is going to live", the crying became louder, tears of joy.

I stood in my yard smiling to myself.

.::END OF FLASHBACK::.

' I did do the right thing '

Rin was now coming closer and finally noticed me standing at the curve. She blushed slightly and I heard her heart skip a beat at the sight of me.

I stood my ground though, on the curb of the sidewalk, I put the boxes down. ' I'm not going to get all awkward around a human ', " Ahhh! Drop the tough guy act already ", ' ... '

She stopped in front of me, not taking her eyes of her feet and said quietly, "Hello Sesshy"

The way she said "Sesshy" made my heart skip a beat. I gulped and said in a hoarse squeaking voice, "He... ", I blushed slightly from embarassement of the sound of my voice, "Ahem", I cleared my throat and started again, "Hello Rin"

She then took a step closer so that we where only inches apart. I felt myself sweat a bit, ' Uh... wha-what is s-s-she doing? ', " Who cares! "

I felt her heart race and starngely mine did as well, she then motioned me to come down to her height. I gulped and hesitantly did so.

Her aroma washed over me as she whispered something in my ear, her cool yet warm breath made me shiver. When she finished what she was saying my jaw was wide open matching my eyes easily for they looked as though they were about to pop out of my head. She then brushed a soft kiss on my cheek before leaving me paralyzed.

As she got to her house and disappeared inside her words kept reapeating over and over in my mind.

"Thank you, I know it was you who saved me, I don't know how, but it was you. I also know that you are not human, but I won't push that subject anymore until you are ready to tell me, and when you are, know that I'll be waiting patiently."

"She... she knows... ", I whispered to myself in shock and kept my gaze on the house before me.

My concentration was broken by the sound of a car slowing down and stop. I turned around and saw Inuyasha getting out of our car.

"Oi, Sessh, I just dropped off Kagome", he then stared at me with a raised eyebrow, "If you keep staring at that girls house like that I'm going to start thinking you like her or something", he started laughing.

I smiled weakly and forced a laugh, ' Crap! I'm gonna get caught if I keep slipping in and out of day dreams and reality '

-RIN POV-

Once I got into my house, leaving a shocked sesshy behind me, I wasted no time and ran upstairs and closed the door of my room. I leaned my back on the cool wood and sighed.

"I can't believe I just did that!", I felt my cheeks warm at the memory of the event that just passed a few seconds ago.

"RIN! Is that you honey?"

"Yeah mom! I'm home!", I bellowed from behind my door.

"Ok! Supper will be ready at 5 o'clock, you can have a snack until then", my mother yelled back.

' She still treats me like a kid... ', "Thanks!", I sighed and walked over to my closet to find something to change into., "I hate uniforms", I said quietly to myself as a rummaged through a pile of clean clothes.

I changed quickly intomy comfy jeans and tank top and walked over to my balcony. The fall wind was cool and refreshing against my still warm face. I looked around my yard and saw that the trees were slowly changing colors and some brown leaves had already fallen to the yellow grass.

My balcony faced the backyard of my house and the neighbor across from me. I smiled slightly at the rememberance of Sesshy's heart beating as quickly as mine.

' Maybe we do share the same feelings for one another '

-HOJO POV-

I was waiting in the park for someone to show up to help me with my little problem I had today.

' That damn player and his silver haired freak of a friend, those fuckin' bastards are going to pay, fuckin' assholes making a fool of me in front of the entire school body, fuckin'... '

My thoughts were interrupted by the crunching of dead leaves, signalling that the man I was waiting for had finally arrived. I snapped around and saw my thoughts were correct. I smiled at the sight of three men, one abnormally large one, slowly approaching me.

"Hojo, I heard about what happened today", the man in the front of the small group said in a calm cold voice that always made me think twice of why I'm associating with him.

I frowned and said, "Who hasn't!?! Those two fuckin' ass... "

"I've brought two fo my men to help you with your situation. You can dispose of the two bitches", he said interrupting me with his sicky calm voice.

I blinked, "The two sluts? You want to get rid of THEM?"

"Think about it? What better way to destroy a man's soul by riping out his heart?", he said while maintaining a smile on his face and his voice had a venomous hiss of satisafaction with his idea.

I thought about it for a minute then smiled, "Deal. But do it after the dance tonight"

"Fine", he smiled and went aside allowing the two total opposit men come forward a bit.

One of them was a good looking guy (Not as good looking as me though). He looked my age, his eyes where crimson red though. The other was rather... large, ok, HUGE and HIDEOUS. His face was pointy and reminded me of a reptile. His eyes were also crimson red. He looked younger than me my a year, two the most, yet he was practically bald, except for three single strands of hair that stood on the middle of his head.

' What do these two have to do with tonight? '

He must've saw my puzzled expression because Naraku immediately said, "Hojo, I'd like you to meet your assassins for tonight", he said smiling maliciously.

' A-a-a-a... assassins?!?!? '

"The Thunder Brothers", he then walked behind the two teens and pointed to the handsome one of the two, "Hiten and his younger brother... ", he now gestured to the large bald one, "... Manten"

They bended on one knee and bowed their heads, "At your command we shall kill", the said in unison.

I smiled at my two... men, then at Naraku.

"Perfect"

-KIKYO POV-

Ever since the incident this morning I avoided Inuyasha as mush as possibly can, which was pretty damn hard considering everywhere I looked there he was!

' DAMN THAT BASTARD! '

I stomped out of school and towards my house, I was still pissed for making me look like a pathetic... well... "lovesick girl", trying to "win" him over. I then saw a car drive by and stop in front of me, I ignored it and kept walking but I stopped when I heard a calm familiar voice call my name.

"Kikyo, why so angered again? You rarely never let your emotions rule you and now I've seen you lose control twice in less than a month."

"Naraku", I hissed and turned around.

"Good to see you my dear", he smiled stupidly at me.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?", I asked a bit annoyed.

"I just came to tell you that your dear cousin is going to be out of the picture by the end of the night", he smiled evilly, and not a trace of remorse or guilt could be heard in his tone, only pleasure.

I blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?", I asked slowly advancing towards his car, he caught my attention now.

"Actually, I'm getting two birds with one stone, your cousin and her rather annoying friend Sango", he said still with that evil glint in his cold eyes and malicious smirk on his face.

I couldn't help but smirk a little as well at what I heard him say, "But why both of them?"

He eyed me the finally said, "Well, it seems that Miroku guy and Inuyasha pissed off a rich friend of mine, so he asked me to help him with the problem"

By now my smirk turned into a smile, "I see, so get to him by getting those two skanks, and the only one left is me for him to come crawling to", I said from beside the car, I was now right beside the door talking to him from the window.

"Precisly", he said and opened the car door granting my access, that I really didn't want, "Allow me to give you a lift home, and we can talk about your 'ahem', payment towards me", his smiled became seductive.

' Kami! This guy has nothing on his mind except "getting some", oh well, I'll gladly pay him that way when he gets rid of her, but knowing him he'll want it sooner '. I skooted in the car and sat close to him. He smiled and put his hand on my leg and slowly moved it beneath my skirt.

"I'm going to enjoy having you again Kikyo, even if it's just for a payment", he said in a whisper still making his hand move slowly up beneath my skirt.

' I can just pretend it's Inuyasha '.

-SANGO POV-

I looked at Hiratsu, a big over-sized boomerang. It was my ancestors from over 500 years ago and was passed down through many generations. My ancestors were demon slayers or exterminators. They slayed demons for lords throughout Japan during the Feudel Era. My father really had no use for it so he used it as a ornament, my mom never took it down. I, however, when I was younger used to secretly train with it, my family's background interested me greatly and I respected them and what they did. I claimed Hiratsu as mine.

"Oh OH! You are so gonna die this time",Shippo's voice echoed from upstairs.

"Nu uhn, you are! DIE!", Kirara yelled back.

"ARG! No fair!", he bellowed in defeat.

"AHAHAHA!!! That's 10 wins to 2", she said loudly in a teasing voice.

"Feh. It's only because I'm going easy on you 'cause you're a girl", Shippo said in defense.

" Uh oh", I whispered to myself as I heard these words, "Now he's really dead"

My words were followed by a Shippo screaming bloody murder, while my sweet-innocent little sister chased after him screaming how he and her were equal, and gender didn't matter, and so on.

I sighed and slowly walked in the kitchen for something to snack on. Luckiliy when my mom leaves she stacks up the cupboards and pantry with munchies and junk food. It's like she thinks we'll starve when she leaves. I grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard and a coke from the fridge and slowly began my way up stairs, for some reason I felt totally beat and exhausted. ' Maybe I'll take a shower '

When I finally reached the top I saw Kirara sneaking around looking for Shippo.

"I hate when he does this", she whispered to me angrily.

I continued walking to my room, but then I smiled and turned around and winked at her and whispered, "Watch this", then said loudly, "Kirara, Kagome's coming over later to change for the party tonight"

Out of nowhere Shippo popped up with a huge grin on his face, "Kagome's coming over?", he then saw Kirara and gulped and attempted to runaway.

' Too late ', I thought and she pounced on him and started strangling him, "Have fun you two", I said sarcastically and waved then entered my santuary

I closed the door and put down my coke and chip and walked over to my closet. I pulled out my outfit for tonight, I smiled as Miroku's words crossed my memory.

"You will still save me a dance, right?"

"Of course I will", I said softly to myself as I put my clothes neatly on the bed.

I took one last glance at my clothes and went to my dresser to take out some spare clean clothes for after my shower. I walked out of the room and saw Kirara still strangling Shippo, who was now blue from lack of oxygen. I smiled and shook my head, "Kirara, I think that's enough", and continued walking to the bathroom.

From behind me I heard poor Shippo gasping for air.

"Remember, Kagome's coming over and I might not be out in time to answer the door, so one of ... "

"I'LL DO IT!", Shippo said jumping up and down excitively.

I looked and Kirara giving him the evil eye and sighed, "Ok, but I'm trusting you Shippo"

"Aye aye", he said saluting and marched back to the spare room where the PS2 and computer where.

Kirara now gave me a dirty look and said nothing, but the silence said it all, then walked in the room after Shippo.

"Kids", I said shaking my head and walked into the bathroom.

CHAPTER 15- SNEAK PEEK!!!

Sango then walked in drying her hair with a towel. I turned around and smiled at Sango.

"Hey Sango, you look refreshed", I said smiling, but then I saw the look on Sango's face and my smiled was replaced by a frown, "Sango? What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking in the shower and I discovered something that I think I'm ready to admit to myself"

I looked at her in confusion and slowly approached her, "What? What is it?"

She looked at me and said, "I think I... Love Miroku"

-smiles innocently- This is how I work, LoL, well... MOST of the time. I don't leave the chapter itself in a cliffie, but I put a sneak peek and leave that in a cliffie -smiles more innocently- 60 reviews!!! -does a lil' dance- to yuo at me seem little, but look at it like this. My story gets kicked off (at 240 reviews!!!!) and I'be been updating every second day or so, and it's to my knowledge that most people only check during the weekends. Anyways I AM HAPPY!!! w00t!!! I humbly ask for more reviews!! Thank you!

-Anime-Wuver-016-


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY

(NOTE: Early stuff so writing isn't up to par to my newer story)

A Future Written in The Past

Chapter-15

-KAGOME POV-

"Mom! I'm home!"

I ran upstairs to pack my overnight clothes and outfit for tonight. I ran back downstairs.

"Mom! I'm leaving!"

"Kagome? WAIT!"

I halted in front of the door and turned to face my mom. She looked angry for some reason.

' Uh oh. Um... did I do something? Think fast! ',

" _Blame Sota_ ",

' Good plan ',

"What? What's wrong? Whatever it is, I didn't do it, it was Sota," I started rambling off.

Mrs. H. raised an eyebrow at her daughters confession and said, "Uh... no nothing like that, but it surprises me how guilty your conscious is, but no. Grandpa's coming to live with us"

' What? ', 

" _What?_ ",

"WHAT?", I said confusingly.

"Grandpa's leaving the old shrine and coming to live with us... for now at least, he insisted on it," my mom continued.

I looked at her in puzzlement and shock, "Why?"

"Don't ask me 'why?' he just is! And you'll be here Sunday to help him get settled," she said, not asking, but demanding.

"But mom..." I whined, "I wanted to start cleaning the basement Sunday!"

"That can wait," she said angrily waving it away, then she calmed down a bit and smiled sweetly, "Have fun at Sango's dear"

With that mood change I sighed and left.

' I can't believe grandpa's coming to live with us, he always used to say that nothing would ever make him leave the shrine ',

" _Maybe something serious and exciting is about to happen_ ",

' Pssshh... Yeah right ',

_" You never know_ ",

' Oh, I know, I know my life is boring ',

_" Not since Inuyasha came_ in "

I stopped walking and smiled, "He's the most exciting thing that happened to me," and continued walking to Sango's. (A/N: aww... corny)(J/N: Yes... Yes it is)

After about a fifteen minute walk I finally arrived at Sango's. I smiled, every time I came here I couldn't help but fell like this was my second home. I walked up the steps to the porch and rang the doorbell.

.::DING DONG::.

"COMING!"

The usual scream was followed by the expectant stampede of people running down the stairs. The door swung open revealing a blushing Shippo. I smiled at him and said, "Hello Shippo"

He muttered a "Hi Kagome," and glowed even more.

That was Kirara's cue to come in, and sure enough she pushed Shippo aside, away from the doorway and greeted me with a welcoming smile.

"Hey Kagome, Sango told us you were coming. Shippo was just leaving," she glared at Shippo.

"No I'm not!" he protested, "I'm... uh... sleeping over, yeah that's it! I'm sleeping over!" he smiled at his fast come back.

Kirara gave him another evil glare, then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Fine, whatever. Kagome! Don't just stand there!" She pulled me into the house, "Sango is still in the shower, but you know your way around," she smiled up at me, "Make yourself at home," she then dropped her smile and glared at Shippo. Shippo gulped nervously at Kirara's intense gaze. She then said to him, "Come on Shippo, I wanna kick your ass again at Virtual Fighter"

Kirara started up the stairs. Shippo took one last glance at me, then back at Kirara and sighed, "Later Kagome," and trudged up the stairs after his friend.

I couldn't help but giggle, "Bye Shippo, have fun!"

"Feh. Doubt it," Shippo said under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kirara bellowed.

"Eeep!" Shippo scurried quickly upstairs like a fox.

' Aw... they would make such a cute couple when they're older '

I started wondering around. I always found myself staring at Hiratsu like I've seen it before, somewhere else though. I always just shook off the feeling though, but lately the feeling has been getting stronger.

I then walked up stairs and entered Sango's room. I dropped my back on the side and looked around the room and smiled, ' So many memories '

Sango's walls were covered with pictures of herself and me. I then looked down at her bed and smiled. ' Typical Sango '. Sango's outfit for tonight was already out and neatly placed on her bed.

I walked back to my bag and took out my outfit and did the same.

Sango then walked in drying her hair with a towel. I turned around and smiled at Sango.

"Hey Sango, you look refreshed," I said smiling, but then I saw the look on Sango's face and my smiled was replaced by a frown, "Sango? What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking in the shower and I discovered something that I think I'm ready to admit to myself"

I looked at her in confusion and slowly approached her, "What? What is it?"

She looked at me and said, "I think I... Love Miroku"

-SANGO POV-

She just stood there staring at me. Her expression didn't change at all. No shock. No confusion. Nothing! I started to get uncomfortable with the silence, but she finally said something.

"I'm glad you finally admitted this," and she smiled at me.

' What? No, "Oh My Kami"'s or "Miroku? ewww"'s? '

" _He's not "ew"_ "

' No, he's not, but I was expecting a different reaction that this! '

"That's it?" I finally said in shock and confusion.

She raised an eyebrow, "Well? What do you want me to say? It's not that much of a shock!"

My jaw dropped, "What do you mean 'Not that much of a shock'? It's MIROKU, perverted monk Miroku!"

She then laughed at me, "Well, I see how you look at him and the fact that you two grew up together flirting and the cute little kisses on the cheeks when you were younger," she said as if it was a fact.

I blushed slightly, "Well... I still feel foolish, I mean, I don't know it he'd feel the same, he does the occasionally groping thing, but that really doesn't mean anything, especially if he does it to the entire girl school body"

She walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder and said in a comforting voice, "Then wait until he lets you know his feelings first somehow, give it time, like I said, Miroku's past, it holds him back. At least you finally admitted to yourself that you love him", she started knocking my head playfully, "Helloooooo!! Took you long enough too. It's obvious you like him, well to me it is because I've known you so long," she finished and laughed.

"So? Are we gonna get ready or what?" I asked her excitingly rubbing my hands together and looking at our clothes on my bed, ready and waiting to be put on.

"Uh oh". she said slowly backing away, "I don't like that weird glint in your eyes Sango"

"YES!"

-MIROKU POV-

"ARG!"

"Miroku what's wrong?" my aunt asked me from downstairs.

"Nothing" I yelled back.

' Dammit! What am I going to wear tonight? '

_" The black baggy jeans with the night purple button shirt, that's what_ "

' Keh... '

_" AH! your hanging with the hanyou too much, you starting to sound like him! AH! "_

' Fine, I'll wear that '

_" With the white shirt underneath? "_

' No! '

_" Fine! "_

I took out my jeans and found my shirt and quickly changed, "I hope Sango doesn't forget about our dance," I smiled

While changing I looked at my cursed hand with the black hole. I squeezed my hand tight in a fist and shut my eyes and trembled in anger. ' DAMN YOU! It's your fault that I distant myself from Sango '

I sighed and unclenched my fist, "Sango, why? Why Hojo? Why not me?... Shouldn't I be happy that you're distancing yourself so I don't put you in danger? Then why does it hurt me seeing you with another?"

_" DUH! You love her that's why, no man is good enough for her, but your the closest one to fit the profile, so take a chance! ",_

' ... '

I slowly got dressed and made my way downstairs.

"LATER AUNTIE!"

I heard her laughing from the kitchen, "Bye Miroku dear, have fun"

' I'll try, but it'll be hard since Sango will be dancing with another guy ',

"I WILL!" and left the house.

-INUYASHA POV-

I decided to wear my T-Shirt with the flames on it with my blood red pants. Did I mention my favorite color is red? Well, it is! It was already 7pm, so I had to leave soon. My HALF brother has been weird all day and it's scaring me. No nasty comments or anything.

I walked downstairs and saw him there sitting on the couch staring at a black television.

' Keh. If he keeps this up I'll have to beat some sense into him ',

_" Keh. Like as if you stand a chance against him ",_

' Shut up '.

"Oi! Sesshy", he didn't move, "I'm taking the car tonight," still no response, "I don't know what time I'm coming back, maybe only in the wee hours of the morning," he still didn't move, "I give up!" I said softly to myself and started walking to the door.

"Inuyasha, did you know that the miko's eighteenth is coming?" he said in his emotionless voice.

' Not this again ', I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, so you've said," I replied a bit aggravated and turned the knob to open the door.

"It's on the day of a new moon", he said standing up and walking slowly to the stairs as if in a trance.

I froze. I felt the blood drain from my face, ' A new moon...?!?! awww CRAP!...DOUBLE CRAP! I can't ditch her birthday though... '. I thought about the situation for a few seconds and sighed, "I guess I'll have to tell her the truth about that too", I walked out.

CHAPTER 16- SNEEK PEEK!!!

(Shippo POV)

' Kagome looked... beautiful ', I smiled foolishly at her, but she didn't even glance at me. I then noticed Kirara wasn't here anymore, ' Where'd she go? '

As if my unasked question was answered, Kirara walked in... blushing?... ' Why is she blushing? ', " Yeah! Why? ".

She looked at me then to her feet and mumbled, "Kagome, someone's here for you"

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha?"

' Inuyasha? Who's Inuyasha? ',

" He made Kirara blush! ",

' Feh. Who cares about that! ',

" You do! ",

' Feh. He's here to see Kagome! No one's good enough for her! '

Using my abilities I easily sneaked passed the three girls and silently made me way downstairs. As I reached the main floor I saw him.

"A hanyou", I whispered silently to myself.

"Keh. And what does the midget Kitsune want from the mightier hanyou?"

Hmmm... Sorry for the long dealy folks! You see I... um... my comp... well... I was just too lazy to post it, LoL Please forgive me! Review and let me know whta you think!

-xHKx-


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY

A Future Written in The Past

Chapter-16

-KAGOME POV-

I looked in the mirror when Sango was done. _' Is that... me? _'. My reflection looked slightly different from before. My hair was up, instead of it always being down. My eyes looked darker from the mascara and the bit of black eyeliner. My lips glistened from the lip gloss.

"It's not much. I wanted to keep your look more natural than anything. So I added a bit of mascara to contrast your eyes and lip gloss to make them seem fuller than they already are." Sango said walking around me, observing my image from every angle.

My jaw dropped, "It's perfect!" I exclaimed.

Sango beamed, "Great! Now, what about me?"

I turned away from the mirror and faced Sango, ' _Woah... poor poor POOR Miroku._ '

Sango's outfit hugged her the same way it did at the store. Her hair was down instead of always up. She wore tall black boots that stopped beneath her knee. She had the usual pink eye shadow and the natural look as well, no make-up except that and lip gloss.

"Miroku's not gonna know what to do with you!" I said, and winked at Sango just like I did at the store to tease her.

Sango glowed a bit and said as a come back, "Well I can say the same for Inuyasha!" she winked at me.

-KIRARA POV-

"HAHA! Now THIS time I'm going to win!" Shippo said to me.

"Feh... not likely," I said smiling, then used my secret combo move and killed him in a instant.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he cried in defeat and fell off the bean bag onto the floor.

I just sat on my bean bag and laughed at him. Just then Sango walked in with a blushing Kagome behind her. I blinked then got up and smiled.

"Sango! Kagome! You both look awesome!" I said happily.

Sango then turned around and gave me a 360 view, "Thanks!"

I then turned at a gaping Shippo who stopped laughing to look at Kagome, he was practically drooling at the sight of her.

_' Stupid Shippo... acting like an idiot near Kagome all the time. ',_

_" Jealous. ",_

_' Am not! Why would I be? ',_

_" Feh. You know why. "_

.::DING DONG::.

"I'll get it!" I screamed and ran downstairs leaving a stumped-jaw-dropped- Shippo behind. For some reason it always angered me seeing him acting like that towards girls... It's not like I'm jealous or anything...

I swung the door open with a big smile on my face, but then... what I saw made my jaw drop and my eyes widen. I almost drooled. He was the cutest guy I ever seen in my life. He had long silvery hair and golden colored eyes.

He then said, "Uh... Is Kagome here?"

I immediately was brought back to reality and closed my jaw and blushed slightly.  
_  
' Ah! He must think I'm a total loser now. ',_

" And what do you care? You like some one else. ",

' Shut up! I like no one. ',

" Yes, you like Sh... ",

' SHUT UP! '.  
  
I stuttered and said, "Ye-yeah... sh-she's... here." I left him standing there with a raised eyebrow as I went upstairs to fetch her.

-INUYASHA POV-

I eyed the young girl as she left to get Kagome. '_ Strange, she smells like a youkai, a fire cat youkai, meh. Must be my imagination or something '_

I then heard the girl mutter from upstairs, "Kagome, there's someone here for you."

That was followed by a gasp and, "Inuyasha?"

-SHIPPO POV-

' _Kagome looked... beautifu_l ', I smiled foolishly at her, but she didn't even glance at me. I then noticed Kirara wasn't here anymore, ' _Where'd she go?_ '. As if my unasked question was answered, Kirara walked in... blushing?...

_' Why is she blushing? ', _

_" Yeah! Why? "._

She looked at me then to her feet and mumbled, "Kagome, someone's here for you"

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha?"

_' Inuyasha? Who's Inuyasha? ',_

_" He made Kirara blush! ",_

_' Feh. Who cares about that! ',_

_" You do! ",_

_' Feh. He's here to see Kagome! No one's good enough for her! '_

Using my abilities I easily sneaked passed the three girls and silently made me way downstairs. As I reached the main floor I saw him.

"A hanyou," I whispered silently to myself.

"Keh. And what does the midget Kitsune want from the mightier hanyou?"

I blinked in shock and confusion, '_ How did... how did he hear me? Even worse... how'd he know my secret? _'. I walked slowly towards him, glaring at him and eying him up and down, '_ He's not good enough for Kagome, especially a smelly half-breed '_

"So twerp where's Kagome?", he asked in an annoying voice.

My eye twitched and a vein popped on my head, '_ Twerp? TWERP, ARG!_ ', "She's upstairs you stupid HALF-BREED," I yelled at him.

He growled and in blink of an eye he was in front of me with his fist under my nose.

"What did you call me?, he growled.

I gulped, ' _Ok, I have to stand up for myself! ', " RUN! "_, "A stupid HALF-BREED who isn't good enough for Kagome!" I said bravely and puffed out my chest.

A vein popped on his forehead in frustration and started punching my head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!!!" I cried in pain and fell to my knees holding my throbbing head in pain.

"Keh. Next time, THINK before you speak!", he said crossing his arms looking satisfied for beating me to the ground.

Rubbing my head in pain, tears leaked from the corners of my eyes ' _That bastard! _'. Then the three girls came downstairs, so I controlled my pain and jumped up from the floor, ' _I'll get him later. _'. I saw Kagome and smiled stupidly and blushed slightly again.

She was walking behind Sango and in front of a blushing Kirara who was still staring at her feet.

_' Why is she acting like a stupid girl? ',_

_" It's because of him...? ",_

_' The half-breed?... Wait! Why do I care! I don't care! ',_

_"Stubborn idiot "._

I turned to face Inuyasha, who was slightly red from the sight of Kagome, then back to Kirara. I wasn't jealous or anything, but it sort of pissed me off, but I definitely was not jealous!

-INUYASHA POV-

Kagome finally came downstairs and... my jaw dropped and I caught myself drooling slightly. '_ Holy... bloody... Oh. My. Kami! ', " She's hot! ", ' Yeah... _', I gulped.

She slowly walked towards me smiling and blushing slightly. "Hey Inuyasha," she said looking up at me smiling.

_' Damn smile! ', _

_" You know you like it. ", _

_' Yeah... but still! '. _

"Hey... " I said in a high voice. I blushed deeply from embarrassment and quickly cleared my voice and started again, "Hey Kagome. Ready to go?"

She glowed more and looked at her feet, "Yeah."

"Have fun you twoSango sang teasingly, she then winked at the two of us.

"Uh..." we said in unison and looked at each other and our faces burned more, "We will."

With that we left the house and walked to my car.

_" Open the door for her! ", _

_' Huh? ', _

_" The car door! Be a gentleman and open the door! ", _

_' Uh... k? '._

I walked ahead of her and opened the passenger seat door. She smiled at me as she got in and whispered a small 'Thank you.'

_" ALL RIGHT! ", _

_' I guess that means "Good job?" ', _

_" Hell yeah! ", _

_' Keh. '_

-KAGOME POV-

' _Wow, he looks so... hot tonight. _', I thought to myself as I kept glancing from the corner of my eye at Inuyasha in the car. "Inuyasha, you like really ho... nice," '_ Arg! I was about to tell him he's hot! '_ I mentally slapped myself for my stupid slip. I then stopped when I saw Inuyasha smiling and slightly pink in the face.

"And you're gonna be the most beautiful one there tonight," he said quietly glancing at me, but keeping his eyes on the road at the same time.

I felt my face become hot, "I'm so lucky to have found you Inuyasha," I thought to myself and didn't realize that I said it out loud until I felt a hand cup mine and intertwine fingers with mine. I looked up and saw that Inuyasha took one hand off the steering wheel and was smiling. I looked down at our hands than back up to him.

"I feel the same about you."

We then arrived at school. Our hands where still attached to each others with our fingers laced. ' _I don't know why, but I feel like I've known you my entire life, yet I've known you less than two weeks... '_

-KIKYO POV-

I arrived at school around 7:30 or 7:45. I then frowned when I saw Inuyasha with that bitch Kagome. Holding hands no less!

' _That little bitch! Naraku's plan better work tonight, unlike the misfortunate screw up last time. _'

I waited until they entered the gym, then followed their path to the dance.

' _I want her out of the picture! I want him to be mine! After tonight, he will be mine!_ ' (a/n: stupid whore!)

-HOJO POV-

"Those so-called 'Thunder Brothers' better be as good as the rumors say," I said to myself driving to pick up my "date" who wasn't going to live to see the sun rise tomorrow. "Inuyasha and that fuckin' Miroku are going to pay for making a fool of me. It's a shame that the two skanks have to get mixed up in this." I sighed, "Well then I better get some action tonight with Sango. It'll be a shame to waste such a beautiful body without putting it to use," I smiled mischievously.

I arrived at Sango's and honked the horn.

.::BEEEEEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEP::.

-SANGO POV-

"Sango. Where's your date?", Kirara asked me quizzed.

' _I'm regretting this already... _',

_" You should have ditched him and said yes to Miroku .", _

_' ... I know... '_

Then I heard a car honk from outside.

.::BEEEEEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEP::.

"What a jerk," Shippo muttered.

I sighed, "Bye guys. Have fun, behave, no one's allowed over, don't answer the door, don't kill each... " I started lecturing them about the rules.

"We know, WE KNOW!" they yelled in unison a bit tired of my routine.

"... and don't do anything naughty," I wagged my finger and winked at them.

They blinked and looked at each other and I'm positive that I saw their faces change color a bit, but then there was a loud... "EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" yelled in unison.

' _They'll never admit it, will they? _'

"Sango! Don't gross me out! That it so gross!!!" Kirara said.

Shippo was pretending to barf in a plant in a corner.

I looked at them and laughed and left them with disturbing thoughts, "Bye!"

-KIRARA POV-

'_ I can't believe she said that._ ' I looked at Shippo pretending to puke, I felt my stomach drop, '_ Does he think I'm that gross?... WAIT! Why would I care? _' I still couldn't help but feel a bit... A BIT... saddened though.

-MIROKU POV-

I arrived at the dance in the gym around 8pm. I saw Inuyasha and Kagome dancing, but I saw no sight of Sango. I sulked and walked over to the side and leaned on the wall. A bunch of girls then came and started throwing themselves at me, but strangely, I didn't react. I wasn't interested in them,.. I just wanted to wait for my one dance with the one person I cared about. Sango.

They eventually got tired of flirting and not getting the slightest response or usual grope.

Just then I saw her walk in... with him... I glared at him. He had his arm around her and she looked uncomfortable. I headed towards them, ' _That bastard! _'

------

muahahahaha!! No chappie sneak peek this time!! I'm just gonna leave you in suspense! Finally, the long awaited dance has arrived! What will happen (I know, but you don't -sticks out tongue-) hmm... will Inuyasha tell her? Will Miroku tell Sango? What will happen? What's gonna happen to poor Kagome and Sango after the dance -gasps- you'll only find out next time on!!!! A FUTURE WRITTEN IN THE PAST!!! hehe review review review REVIEW!!!!!

-Anime-Wuver-016-


End file.
